


Raphael's wish

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Betrayal, Blackmail, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Decisions, Drama, F/M, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, From friends to lovers, Jealous Raphael, Kissing, Leo is an awesome big brother, Oral Sex, Portals, Raphael is a huge softy, Raphael is a sweetheart, Romance, Sex, Star Gazing, Teenage Pregnancy, Turtle Tots, War, Yaoi, Young Love, raphael centric, space, tcest, wishes do come true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Everyone else has partners, and feeling left out, Raphael wishes for love. Someone he can call his own and cherish. Will his dream come true?





	1. Raphael's wish

Leo's 16  
Donnie's 16  
Mikey's 16  
Raphael's 14, nearly 15

Mikey’s birthday party was in full swing, the birthday boy dancing with his sweetheart, Renet, while Leo and Donnie chatted over cake with their girlfriends, Karai and April and April’s cousin, Heather, an attractive strawberry blonde and blue eyed lass. Casey was on the sofa, talking to his girlfriend, Sienna, his arms around her. Splinter had retired early, citing tiredness.

Raphael sulked by the refreshment table, his face downcast and shoulders slumped, feeling left out. He sipped from his glass of punch and thought, it’s so damn unfair that everyone's got someone, but I’m all alone and that ain't gonna change. All I’ll ever have is my right hand and wet dreams. I mean, even borin’ Fearless has a girl. I’m the looker and got the best personality, so why did I get the fuckin’ short straw?

Heather came over and said, “Raphael, why are you so glum? Is it Mona Lisa? You still upset she turned you down?”  
“Nah. It was for the best. We woulda never worked out anyway. Distance thing and neither of us would have left our planets.”  
“Then why?”  
“Do ya think I’m sexy?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do ya?”  
“I mean, I guess, for a reptile. I’ve never thought about it. Why?”  
“Forget it then,” Raphael said with a huff. “Point proved.”  
“I don’t understand? What point?”  
“Do ya think I got a great personality?”  
"Yes. April likes you and she doesn’t like many people.”  
“As a friend.”  
“Yeah, but she has Donnie. I don’t understand what you’re on about."  
“Ya wanna go out?”  
“Oh! I get it. You’re miserable, because everyone else has a partner.”  
“Yeah. So, will ya?” Raphael asked hopefully, his green eyes looking at her intensely.  
“No. You’re wonderful, Raphael, but I just don’t think things would work out between us.”  
“Because I’m a freak, right, and ugly?” Raphael hissed. “Go on. Say it. Nothin’ I ain’t heard before!”  
She touched his arm and leaned in conspiratorily, “It has nothing to do with that. I’m sure you’d be a terrific boyfriend, but my interests lie with a cute girl at my university. Please don’t say anything. I haven’t come out yet and I will when I’m ready.”  
“Yer secret’s safe with me, but if ya were straight, would ya consider me?”  
“Yes," Heather said, removing her arm. "You're sweet. Don’t despair, Raphael. The right person will come along.”  
“Girl and yeah, sure,” Raphael said sarcastically. “Like she’s just gonna magically appear. I’m gonna die alone.”  
“Don’t be so pessimistic. You’re not alone. You have Chompy and your brothers.”  
“But no one ta warm my bed and ta kiss, hug and ta love. No chance of havin’ a family of my own. I’m fourteen-years-old. That’s all and knowin’ that my future ain’t gonna have love in it fuckin’ sucks. Yer lucky. Ya can go to uni, fuck whoever you want, marry, have kids and I’m….”Tears pricked Raphael’s eyes, he choked back a sob and said, “I’m gonna go out. Tell my bros I’ll be back later.”

Raphael turned and hurried out of the lair, tears streaming down his cheeks.

XXX

Raphael ran through the sewers and climbed up through a manhole, emerging near a park. It was dark and isolated and he swiftly made his way to his favorite rooftop and sat down, swinging his legs over it and sighing despondently. Someone will come along. Yeah right, he thought acerbically, gazing at the stars. No one will ever want a freak like me. No one. Mona didn’t. Told me I wasn’t her type and she dug Sal Commander. Well, I kinda get that. They're the same species, but me and her got along well. Really well. Maybe I should make a wish and my dream will come true. Ta find love. Who am I kiddin’? Wishes don’t come true. Oh, well. Just for fun, I’ll make one. “Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish….I wish I could meet a girl, who’ll love me for who I am. I’d be good ta her and make her happy. She’d be my princess and I’d spend my whole takin’ care of her. I’d love a family with her too if possible." That’s all I wish, Raphael thought, looking up at the stars, tears in his eyes. “I may be a mutant, but I got a lotta love. I ain’t a beast or savage, despite what some people say.”

“No, you’re not,” Leo said, appearing and sitting down beside him, nearly him jump out of his shell.  
“Spyin’ on me, Fearless?” Raphael asked.  
“I saw you’d left and figured you’d be here, Raph. You always go here when you’re down.”  
“That predictable, huh?”  
"Want to talk about what’s bothering you?”  
“Not really.”  
“Talking helps,” Leo said, placing a hand on his arm, his sapphire eyes looking at him kindly.  
Raphael hesitated and said, “It stays here.”  
“Of course.”  
“Ya and Donnie got girls. Even Casey got one and I got no one. Casey’s such a doofus and he's got a girl, but I’m alone.”  
“She hasn’t come along yet. Your girl. She will.”  
“But I’m a mutant, Leo. Humans hate us. Karai and April bein' the exceptions and Heather, but she ain't into guys. Sh. Don’t tell no one. It’s a secret. Anyway, humans don’t dig us, there ain’t other female turtles and I ain’t gay and lustin’ after ya guys, so I got no options.”  
Leo placed a hand on Raphael’s heart and said, “You're the bravest, kindest, sweetest guy and any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
Raphael flushed and said, “Thanks, but….”  
“It’s true and I believe she’ll come along, Raph. I never expected to find love, but I did and you will too. Just have some faith.”  
“And what if she don’t come?”  
“Don’t do that. She will and you’re going to have a fabulous life together. I know it. How could any girl resist your charm after all?" Leo asked, a twinkle in his eyes. “Those who do are stupid. You’re awesome, Raphie.”  
"I am?”  
“Absolutely. If I wasn’t straight and we weren’t brothers, I’d date you.”  
Raphael reddened and said, “Thanks. I guess, and so would I Leo. Yer pretty cool and the best big brother.”  
“Feeling better?” Leo asked, removing his hand.  
“If she’s gonna come, I wish she’d come now, Leo.”  
“What did Sensei say? The best things come to those who wait. Be patient, Raph.”  
“But I ain’t patient. I just wanna….”  
“I understand, little bro, but you can’t hurry love. She’ll appear when fate deems you ready. Let's go home and enjoy the rest of the party, in the meantime, huh?”  
“Think I’ll stay here. Really don’t wanna go back right now.”  
“I’m not letting you mope on your own. There’s an ice cream shop not far from here. Let’s scarf some? Ice cream always makes me feel better. I won’t take no for an answer. My treat. I’ll even spring for the chocolate sprinkles you love so much.”  
Raphael laughed and said, “Can I have marshmallows and hot fudge too?”  
“Of course. Anything for my little bro.”  
“I’m in,” Raphael said and stood up. “Thanks, Leo. I’ll try ta be patient and sorry for bein’ such a grump.”  
“That’s all right, Raph. We all have our off days. Come on.”

Raphael followed his brother to the ice cream shop, gazed up at the sky and thought, do wishes really come true or is it just hog wash? And if she does come along, I wonder what she’ll be like? Maybe Leo was just spinnin’ me a load a bull ta make me feel better, because if I were that amazin’, she’d be here right now!

XXXX

The brothers deactivated the alarm, went into the shop and dished up ice cream for themselves.

Raphael ate some ice cream and said, “Leo, were ya bullshittin’ me ‘bout bein’ so fantastic?”  
“No. You are. You just have to believe it.”  
“Then why do people scream when they see us?”  
“Because they’re afraid and think we’d hurt them.”  
“We wouldn’t.”  
“They don’t know that and think we're monsters and brutes. Your girl won’t care what you look like. She’ll love you for who you are, your soul and heart. Just like Karai loves me.”  
“So appearances won’t matter?”  
“She’ll also think you the sexiest guy alive. Inside and out. Nothing about you will repulse her."  
“Do ya think I’m sexy?”  
“Nah. Being asked by my brother if he’s sexy isn’t odd,” Leo said sarcastically and curved his lips up into a smile. “Raph, you’re a hunk. The best looking of us. You’ve always said.”  
“I said that, but people screamin’ when they see me dents my confidence. Truthfully, I’m insecure.”  
“Don’t be. You’re hot and tick all the boxes for your girl.”  
“Was Karai mad when ya left?”  
“I’ll explain to her later and if she is, her issue. My family comes first and you needed me. I’ll always be here for you, Raph.”  
“Ditto, Fearless. Hey. Have ya guys had sex?”  
Leo blinked and said, “Raph, that's inappropriate."  
“Come on. We’re bros and I won’t tell no one.”  
“All right. Yes.”  
“What’s it like?”  
“Very….pleasurable.”  
“Ya top or bottom?”  
Leo’s cheeks reddened and he said, “Raph….”  
“Well?” Raphael insisted. “I’d expect her ta be top. She’s very bossy.”  
“Spot on. She is most of the time, but I don’t mind. It’s lovely not always having to lead.”  
"How does it go? Ya fit inside her well?”  
Leo coughed and flushed again. “Raphael….”  
“Our dicks are huge, so just wonderin’.”  
“Took her time to…adjust to my girth.”  
“I bet I’m bigger than ya. I’m ten inches,” Raphael said proudly and smirked. “How big are ya?”  
“Eight. Stop gloating.”  
“She blown ya yet?”  
“Raphael, enough.”  
“Leo, I ain’t gonna tell no one.”  
“Yes and she swallowed, okay?”  
“Wow. Yer a lucky boy and she's a keeper, bro."  
“I am and you'll be too someday, Raph.”  
“Can I come ta ya for tips if that happens?”  
“Um, sure.”  
"Hey. If ya have a baby, will ya name him after me?”  
"You may have kids before me, Raph. Now, enough. Tell me how the Red Sox are doing?”  
"Ya don’t watch baseball.”  
“No, but I’d like to. Will you teach me about it and NFL?"  
“Sure. Now they lost by….”

Raphael thought, as they chatted, this is real nice havin’ one-on-one time with Leo. Don’t get it often enough. I'd like my girl ta be natural, not a bitch and ta like my family, because if she don’t, I can’t be with her. What does Casey say? Bros before hoes. That’s it. Please send me my girl. Need her so badly and she’d be the best birthday gift ever!


	2. Emperor Zanramon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Zanramon of the Triceratons plots against the Turtles, forcing a female Turtle named Leia to help him.

Supreme Emperor Zanramon looked at his shackled prisoner before him in the control room, his amber eyes blazing. She was flanked by his second-in-command, Zorin, and her ex, Zorg. Although Leia was petrified, she masked her emotions and waited for Zanramon to speak.

“Princess,” Zanramon said. “I have a proposition. Refuse it and I will blast your planet to smithereens and you’ll never see your family again. Do as I ask and you will be released unharmed and so will your planet and family.”  
“What is it?” sixteen-year-old Leia asked.  
Zanramon tapped a few buttons on his monitor and said, “These are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They wiped out several of my men in battle with them and I want them eradicated.”

Leia’s jaw dropped in surprise when she looked at the screen. Four muscular turtles, each with a different colored bandana and wielding weapons. The red-masked and green eyed-eyed one caught her eye and she deemed him cute.<.p>

Dismissing her thought, Leia said, “There are mutant turtles on Earth? I thought they only existed on my planet.”  
Captain Zak, who was next to Zanramon, said, "Yes. They were the product of an ooze called Mutagen and they’ve been a thorn in our butts. Constantly derailing our plans and they have something of ours. A special necklace that belongs to our Emperor. His mother gave it to him on her deathbed. We want you to retrieve it and give it to us.”  
“All right. Seems easy enough. What else?”  
“Befriend them, we’ll kidnap you and you’ll tell them you need their help defending your planet. The Turtleoids aren’t warriors after all. They’ll come to your rescue and we’ll dispose of them.”  
“Okay. Piece of cake.”

“Don’t get too close to the shell backs,” Zorg warned. “They’ll tell you we’re the enemy and will get you to side with them. They attack us. Not the other way around. Don’t fall in love with them and remember what’s at stake."  
“I get it, Zorg. You'll also leave my planet alone, right, Emperor?” Leia asked.

“Yes. No more attacks,” Zanramon lied.  
“’Then untie me and let’s shake on the deal,” Leia said.  
Zanramon’s men untied her and after they'd shaken hands, Zanramon said, “We’ll give you a special phone to contact us and we’ll drop you off in the sewers. It smells, is disgusting and damp, but it’s where they live.”  
“Swell,” Leia said, wrinkling her snout in disgust. “I’ve seen those on my intergalactic TV and they look gross, but it’s temporary, so I’ll deal with it.”  
Zanramon handed her a phone and said, “These Turtles are manipulative. Be careful.”  
“Relax,” Leia said, pocketing the phone in her blue kimono, as she was led to the spacecraft destined for Earth “We’ll soon have what we both want. I promise.”

XXXX

Seated on the spacecraft, Zorg, who was next to Leia, whispered, “I never wanted you captured, Leia, but they threatened to harm my little brother if I didn’t assist them. Maybe when your mission’s complete, we could… rekindle things.”  
“Drop dead,” Leia said coolly and studied her hands. “I could never trust you again. Not ever. Tell me about these Turtles. Their personalities.”  
“I hope you will,” Zorg said and heaved a sad sigh. “Leonardo’s sixteen and is the oldest and is called Leo. He’s the leader, is a perfectionist in every way and loves meditating. They’re trained ninjas.”  
“Sounds boring. Next.”  
“Donatello’s the brains and likes building machines. They call him Donnie for short.”  
“A nerd then. Fun,” Leia said sarcastically.  
“Michelangelo or Mikey, as he prefers, is the prankster and is always laughing.”  
“Sounds irritating.”  
"Then there’s Raphael. He’s the loner, the rebel, the muscle of the team.”  
“Now he sounds interesting.”  
“Oh really?” Zorg asked jealously.  
“To befriend and to use on the mission. Last thing I want is another failed romance or to fail my mission. My planet’s counting on me.”  
"Right. Raphael also has a sarcastic sense of humor and is always angry.”  
“Why?”  
“Maybe he doesn’t like what he sees in the mirror,” Zorg quipped. “They're pretty ugly.”  
“I’m a turtle too,” Leia said indignantly, her blue eyes flashing.  
“Yes, but you’re beautiful with your soft sea green skin and dreamy blue eyes. They’re just….revolting and Raphael cusses."  
“Interesting. I always did like the bad boys. Hence us, but Raphael's only part of the mission."  
“Keep it that way.”  
“I plan to, although he’s pretty cute,” she said, knowing it'd rile Zorg. He huffed and looked out of the window.  
“You should also know they have mating seasons and it’s coming up to it,” Zorg said a few minutes later.  
“Wonderful. It’ll be help my mission.”  
“So you'll sleep with him?” Zorg demanded.  
“If I have to. I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure my mission’s a success. You ever spoken to the Turtles?”  
“Just in combat. Well, one time, Raphael helped me when I was losing oxygen. We shared an oxygen mask, until his team arrived. Then we went our separate ways.”  
“Zanramon said they were bad,” Leia said, looking at him in disbelief. “He helped you and let you go?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is your emperor lying? Are the Turtles really bad?”  
“Does it damn well matter, Leia? It’s still about saving your planet. Who cares if the Turtles die in the crossfire?”  
“No. You’re right, but I’d have thought you’d feel indebted to Raphael.”  
“It was a once-off. We’re still enemies and you need to remember your mission. We may have dated, but I won’t let that affect my mission.”  
“Which is?”  
“To ensure you carry out yours. If you don’t, I’ll have to annihilate you and your planet. I don’t want to, but I have no choice, so see you do it.”  
Leia swallowed thickly, tears pricking her eyes, and said, “Don’t worry. I won’t fail.”  
“Good. You’re too way too young to die.”

Leia looked out of the window and thought, I can do it. I have to. For my family and planet. Nothing else matters but them.

XXXX

Several hours later, Leia wandered the sewers, where Zorg and the others had deposited her, and thought wearily, where the hell are these Turtles? I’m so tired. All I want to do is sleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the lair, a restless Mikey was unable to sleep. He’d tried for hours and now glancing at the digital clock on his dresser that read three a.m., he decided to give up and go for a walk in the sewers. He donned his gear and weapons and stealthily made his way past his brothers’ bedrooms, trying not to wake them.

A male voice spoke, when Mikey entered the lounge.

"Goin' somewhere, Mikey?" the voice said.  
Mikey looked up and saw Raphael on the couch, the TV tuned to a replay of the Sox’s latest game. "Can't sleep, Raph," Mikey said. "Going for a walk. Want to come?”

"Nah. Make sure yer back for traininin’. Leo will rip ya a new hole if ya don’t.”  
“I’ll be back way before then and anyway,” Mikey said, a twinkle in his blue eyes, “Karai stayed over last night and I’m positive Leo will be too tired for training.”  
“The perks of havin’ a mate,” Raphael said miserably.  
“Cheer up, dude. She’ll come along.”  
“That’s what everyone keeps tellin’ me.”  
“So believe it, dude. I’ll see you later.”

XXXX

Mikey left the lair and walked a few miles. Then he saw a figure. “Who goes there?” he asked, wielding his weapons.  
“It’s only me,” Leia said, as Mikey approached her. “I mean no harm.”  
Mikey blinked in surprise when he saw a turtle and not just a turtle, but a female turtle staring back at him. He said suspiciously, “Who are you and where do you come from? Are you an experiment of Baxter’s?”  
“Huh? My name’s Leia and I don’t know any Baxter. I’m from the Planet of the Turtletoids. My spaceship landed on Earth and people screamed and called me a freak when they saw me. Frightened, I climbed down here and have been here ever since.”

He looks like one of the Turtles, Leia thought. Terrific.

“You poor thing,” Mikey said and clucked his tongue sympathetically. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now. Where's your spaceship?”  
“The humans probably blew it up. I’m so scared,” Leia said, choking back a sob, tears running down her cheeks. “Being away from my family. Wait. You’re a turtle just like me. How is that possible?”  
“It’s a long story. Don’t cry. Please. You’re safe now. Why don’t you come home with me?” Mikey asked, putting his weapons away. “I’ll make you something to drink and we can talk. Then my bros and I'll help you get back to your planet.”  
“I’d hate to be a bother.”  
“You’re not, dudette,” Mikey said and smiled. “My bros will be happy to help. Come along. Our place isn’t far.”  
“Thank you so much,” Leia said gratefully.

Tears always work, Leia thought. No guy likes a damsel in distress.

She’s extremely cute, Mikey thought, as he and Leia headed towards the lair. She’d be perfect for Raph!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will the other brothers react to Leia?


	3. Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia meets the other brothers.

They arrived back at the lair, which was quiet, the TV off and the other three turtles all in bed.

“This is it,” Mikey said. “I know it’s damp and smelly, but it’s home.”  
“Not bad,” Leia said, gazing around the lounge. “But looks like a bachelor’s pad. So sparse and is that a video game controller on the table?”  
“Yeah. My bros and I play a lot. Do you have that on your planet?”  
“I don’t have time for such childish things.”  
“Um,” Mikey said, trying not to bristle. “Please make yourself at home. I’m going to get my bros.”

Leia dusted off a sofa, sat down and thought, this place stinks. Thankfully, I won’t be here long.

XXX

Mikey knocked on Leo’s door, 

“Who’s there?” Karai said.  


The sound of hushed voices could be heard.

A dressed Leo opened the door and said, “What’s so urgent that you have to wake me up at three a.m., Mikey?”  
“I found a girl in the sewers.”  
“I hope you didn’t bring her home,” Leo snapped, crossing his arms.  
“Huh?” Leo said, blinking in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“She’s a turtle and so cute! Perfect for Raph.”  
“Have you lost your mind?” Leo yelled. “She could be an experiment of the Kraang or work for one of our enemies and she’ll tell them our location. Great going, Mikey!”

A bedroom door opened and Raphael’s sleepy and angry face peered out at them. “What the fuck are ya two gripin’ ‘bout?” he demanded, his green eyes flashing. “Can’t a guy get any sleep here? Bad enough I hear ya and Karai goin’ at it like rabbits, Leo! Donnie’s gotta get this place soundproofed!”  
Leo flushed and said, “Sorry. Mikey brought a girl home.”  
“Again?” Raphael said furiously. “Fuck. Ya’d think ya’d have learned after what happened the last time. She told the cops our location. we were hounded and had ta move here! Why did ya do that, Mikey?”

“She’s a turtle, Raph, and she’s super sweet and pretty," Mikey said. "And she’s all alone and stranded on our planet, Raph. How was I supposed to leave her? Poor thing.”  
“Poor thing probably has an agenda,” Raphael said, opening his door wider and stepping out. He crossed his arms and added, “Probably sold ya a sob story that she was chased by people and came down into the sewers ta get away from them. Just like the last one did. Ya fall for it every damn time! Yer so damn gullible.”  
“I can’t help it if I’m soft hearted, Raph. Better than being a cold hearted brute,” Mikey retorted, his anger simmering.

Raphael’s eyes gleamed dangerously at the insult and he swung a punch.

Leo grabbed his hands and said, “Whoa. Stop it. I’m with Raph on this, though. Mikey, you’re so easily led. You have to realize that people aren’t always what they portray.”  
“She was crying, Leo. I can’t help it. I hate seeing girls sad, especially cute ones and she’s so cute. You’re going to love her, Raph.”

“I doubt that! She’s probably a spy. Where is Mata Hari, Mikey?" Raphael asked.  
“In the lounge.”

“I’ll get Donnie and Karai,” Leo said. “You guys go to the lounge.”

“Raphie, she’s adorable,” Mikey said, grabbing his brother’s hand and dragging him to the lounge. “Come and meet your future mate.

XXXX

Raphael’s eyes just about popped out of his head, when he saw Leia. She’s stunning, he thought. Wow. And I wouldn’t mind seein’ what’s under that kimono! Whoa. Steady, Raph. Ya know nothin’ ‘bout her and ya ain't the kind ta fall in love so fast. He crossed his arms and regarded her aloofly.

“This is my baby bro, Raphael,” Mikey said. “Raphael, this is Leia.”

“Pleased to meet you, Raphael,” Leia said, rising to her feet and extending a hand.  
Raphael grunted and said, “Hi,” but he made no attempt to shake it. He narrowed his green eyes and said, “Why did ya come down here? What’s yer agenda, Mata Hari?”  
“My name’s Leia and I have no agenda. My spaceship landed on earth and I was chased by humans, so I ran down here. Gospel truth.”  
“Sure and I’m Cinderella,” Raphael said sarcastically.

“Raph, stop being rude to our guest!” Mikey said furiously.  
“It’s all right,” Leia said. “I’ll go. I’m sorry I’ve been such trouble.”  
“You’re not!” Mikey said quickly. “And where will you go? Please stay. It’s late and you can crash in my room. We'll try sending you home tomorrow."  
“I’d really hate to be…”

Leo, Donnie and Karai entered the room.

Leo said, “I’m Leo. This is Donnie and this is my girlfriend, Karai."  
“Leia,” Leia said, extending a hand.

“Where do you come from?” Karai asked, after they’d all shaken hands.  
“Planet of the Turtletoids,” Leia said, looking distant. “It’s a far away galaxy and the inhabitants are all turtles like us. We’re a tiny, peaceful nation, but we’re constantly under siege by stronger forces. My dad’s the king.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and snorted contemptuously, “Princess Leia. Just like in Star Wars. How lame.”  
“How rude!” Mikey snapped, his blue eyes blazing. “She can’t help her name, Raphael!”

Leia’s eyes flashed and she hissed, “Raphael, the painter barely completed his works and he died of too much sex! What a legacy, huh?”

Raphael’s cheeks burned, chastised. He hadn’t known that.

Mikey grinned and said, “You’ve met your match, Raphie!”

Raphael grunted, determined to dislike the woman for embarrassing him and he still distrusted her.

“Guys,” Donnie said, holding his palms up. “Stop. Why did you come to Earth, Leia?”  
"Dad thought it'd be cool to come here for a vacation, but unfortunately for us, when we landed, many people were about and they screamed at us and we ran. I have no idea what happened to him, but I ducked down a manhole. It was awful,” Leia said and sniffed. “I’m not used to nastiness. We all get along great back home."

“Aw, I’m sorry, dudette,” Mikey said and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Thanks, Mikey,” Leia said, looking at him gratefully.

"Give me a break," Raphael muttered.  
“What was that, Raph?” Donnie asked.  
"Nothin’. Raphael said, uncrossing his arms. “Can’t ya see she’s feedin’ ya a sack of shit?”

“Language, Raphael!” Leo yelled.  
“Fuck my language! She’s fibbin’. Why are ya guys so dense?”  
“I believe her and you, Karai?”

“Ditto," Karai said.

“Me too,” Donnie and Mikey said in unison.

“I fuckin’ don’t!” Raphael shouted. “She’s got an agenda. Distant planet, spaceships. Come on. Buncha crap!”  
"Raphael!” Splinter admonished, entering the room and swishing his tail from side to angrily. His brown eyes were stony and he added, “Gutter language. You know how I feel about it!”  
“Yes, Sensei, but…”  
“No buts. It’s unacceptable and I’ll deal with you later. What’s going on here?” Splinter asked, seeing Leia.

Leo explained.

Donnie said, “I think she’s sincere, Dad, and means no harm. My portal machine needs fixing and it’ll take a few days, but she can return to her planet, when it's done.”

“Excellent,” Splinter said. “Raphael, she can share your room.”  
Raphael's jaw dropped in amazement and he said, “W-what?”  
“You have a hammock and a bed. I’m sure Leia doesn’t mind.”

“If it’s no trouble,” Leia said sweetly.

Raphael’s going to be such a tough nut to crack, Leia thought.

“Whatever!” Raphael huffed. “Ain’t like I got a choice anyway."  
"An extra hour of meditation with me for a week," Splinter said. "That's your punishment, Raphael."  
"Yes, Sensei. Come on, Mata Hari. Let’s get ya ta bed.”

“My name is Leia!" Leia said.  
“Whatever,” Raphael muttered, Leia following him.

Raph’s definitely met his match, Mikey thought and grinned. I like her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the support. :)
> 
> Will Raph thaw and grow to like her?


	4. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia challenges Raphael to a sparring match.

Raphael led Leia into his room and said, “This is it.”

Leia glanced around the typical boy’s room. Rock and wrestling posters on the walls, a drum set, a set of weights in the corner, his punching bag, a hammock and bed. It was neat, but sparse and missing a woman’s touch, she thought. There was a framed photo of him and a giant newt on the bedside table. They had their arms around one another, huge shit eating grins upon their faces.

“Who’s that, Raphael?” Leia asked.  
“None of yer business,” Raphael snapped and stuffed the photo into the dresser.  
“Is that your girlfriend?”  
“I said none of yer damn business! I’m gonna take the hammock. Ya can have the bed.”  
“You don’t have to be so hostile, Raphael. I’m just making conversation.”  
“Yer bein’ nosy. She’s no one!”  
“Doesn’t look like no one to me.”  
Raphael scowled and said, “She was a chick I met and that’s all yer gonna get from me.”  
“So, she's your girlfriend.”  
“Ya don’t give up, do ya?” Raphael hissed, crossing his arms. “Ya may be sharin’ my room, but that’s all it is. We ain’t friends and I don’t gotta be nice ta ya.”  
“I’m guesing it didn’t work out. Can understand why. She’s a newt and you’re a turtle. Not exactly compatible.”  
Raphael frowned and said, “Okay, Miss Know-it-all, what ‘bout yer love life?”  
“Don’t have one.”  
“"Yeah right,” Raphael scoffed. “Bet ya’ve been 'round the block.”  
“Are you calling me a slut, Raphael?” Leia demanded, her face darkening.  
“If the shoe fits,” Raphael said with a shrug.  
“I’ve never gone that far with a guy before. Not that it’s your business. Why do you care? You think you have a shot with me and want to know that you’re the first?”  
Raphael glowered and said, “I couldn’t give a shit ‘bout it. I was just makin’ conversation. Not nice when someone else is so nosy, is it, princess?”  
“Keep this up and you’re going to die alone, Raphael. Nobody wants an ill-tempered brute.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Many girls like bad boys!”

“Guys!” Leo said, knocking on their bedroom door. “Quit it. You sound like a married couple and I can’t sleep.”  
“Fuck off, Leo!” Raphael yelled. “She started it. Pokin’ her nose in my affairs.”

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Leia said.

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Raphael mocked. “Nice one. Suckin’ up ta my big bro. Well, ya can fool them, but I don’t believe ya. Not for one nanosecond and I’m gonna find out yer agenda!”>br /> “Raphael!” Leo shouted. “Enough. Go to bed.”  
“Keep yer shell on, Leo! Ugh. Fuckin’ stick-in-the mud.”

Leia said sweetly, when Leo had walked off, “You know what? I think you’re sexually frustrated, Raphael, and that’s the reason for your rage. You need a girlfriend, but you’re never going to find one if you’re always so confrontational.”  
“Ya know jack shit ‘bout me!” Raphael retorted, incensed at her analysis of him.  
“Well, you’re a teenage boy, your hormones are raging, but no girlfriend and no chance of one must be so hard.”  
“Fuck off,” Raphael yelled, his green eyes flashing. “If ya weren’t a girl, I’d deck ya.”  
“Why don’t you pretend I’m not one and we can fight? Boy on girl?”  
“I’m goin’ ta bed,” Raphael huffed and stomped off to the hammock, his blood boiling.  
“Scared I’ll win?” Leia taunted.  
“No. Ya said turtles on yer planet don’t fight, so I’d win. Pointless match.”  
“Not really. I had karate lessons for some years,” Leia said, her eyes sparking. “Game?”  
“If it’ll shut ya up, yeah!” Raphael said, standing up. “I’m ready.”  
“Awesome. Come on, Raphael. Hit me with your best shot.”

They circled one another, gauging the right moment to attack. Then Raphael sprang at her, but she leapt out of the way.

Raphael’s eyes blazed and he thought, maybe this ain’t gonna be that easy. Fuck it. No girl beats me and especially not her!

They circled one another again.

Leia said, “Have you even been kissed, Raphael? Been caressed by a woman?” Leia counted on riling him, knowing his fury would get the better of him, he’d be distracted and she’d win.  
“None of yer fuckin’ business,” Raphael seethed and lunged at her again, but once again, she anticipated him and ducked out of the way, her eyes shining in merriment.  
“You’re so hot when you’re fired up, Raphael. I bet you’d be great in bed. Probably dominant and rough. Shame you’ll die a virgin. Poor boy.”

Raphael’s eyes flashed and growling, he rushed at her, but she kicked out and knocked him off of his feet, sending him to the floor with a loud grunt.

“Screw ya!” Raphael snarled and bared his teeth. “Ya don’t win so easily, girly!”  
“Temper, temper. That’s no way to talk to a lady. Shame on you! I bet your dick’s small too.”  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael roared, jumping to his feet. His green eyes blazing, he charged at her.

Leia yawned and jumped to the side, while Raphael crashed into the wall and then fell to the ground in a heap, shell down.

Leia placed her foot on his plastron and said triumphantly, “I win, pretty boy. How’s it feel losing to a girl?”  
“I went easy on ya.”

“Guys!’ Leo said from outside the room. “Please. I’m not going to ask again.”  
“Leo, get a life,” Raphael shouted.  
"Bed now and no hanky panky!”  
“Get yer mind outta the fuckin’ gutter, Leo. We ain’t all as perverted as ya.”

Leo huffed and stormed off.

“Big deal. Ya won,” Raphael said, while secretly impressed she’d beaten him.

What a woman, Raphael thought. What a friggin’ woman. I ain’t been hit by a woman before, but it felt so damn good. Raph, keep a grip. She’s still not ta be trusted. He sniffed the air and thought, she smells great, like lilacs. Wonder what kissin’ her would be like? Gah! Raphael, ya’ve gone soft. This woman’s danger. Remember that.

Leia grinned, removed her foot and said, “Still determined to dislike me, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, standing up and shrugging. “I went easy on ya. Ya know that, so no point gloatin’.”  
“That’s not what everyone will say when I tell them tomorrow.”  
“A look of horror crossed Raphael’s face and he said, “Ya wouldn’t do that.”  
“Why? Embarrassed they’d know? Would it ruin your tough guy image?”  
“Ya wouldn’t do that and are just messin’ 'round.”  
“Well, I won’t if you do something for me. Show me some of your favorite haunts and I’ll keep quiet.”  
“That’s blackmail.”  
“Indeed it is. I’ll be gone in a few days and you’ll never see me again, so what’s the problem in spending a few hours with me? Besides, you’ll learn more about my 'agenda'. So win-win.”  
“Deal."

She's right, Raphael thought. Bein’ close ta her will enable me ta know more ‘bout her. I just gotta not succumb to her and I can do that. She’s just a girl, even if she’s a hot girl.

“Great. Now I’m going to bed,” Leia said, disrobing and placing her kimono on the bed. Next up was her obi, which she placed next to it. Raphael’s jaw dropped at her nudity and she giggled and said, “I was right! You’ve never seen a naked girl before. Like what you see?”

Embarrassed, Raphael’s cheeks burned. He stammered good night and fled to his hammock. He undressed, climbed into it and thought, wow. She’s beautiful. Wonder what it makin' love ta her would be like?

“Night, Raphael,” Leia said, turning off the lights and getting into bed. “Sleep well.”

Raphael threw the covers over himself, so his cries would be muffled. He stroked his slit, eyes closed, as he thought of Leia. He soon dropped down, pumped his dick and it wasn’t long before he climaxed, muttering her name, as his hot ropey essence painted his plastron. Damn it, he thought. I got it bad. Fuck. Gotta remember she’s an enemy.

“I hear noises, Raphael? Are you okay?” Leia asked.  
“Fine!”  
“Because it sounded like you were…um, thinking about me?”  
“In yer dreams!” Raphael retorted, mortified she’d heard him. He’d thought the covers would prevent her from doing so. Leia laughed and Raphael thought, somethin’ tells me I’m gonna succumb ta this femme fatale. No damn way. She’s an enemy, I just know it and I’m gonna make it my mission ta find out why she’s really here, even if she’s really cute and is makin’ me feel all warm and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Raph's definitely met his match lol. Thanks for the support guys :)


	5. The truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael learns some disturbing facts about Mona Lisa.

Raphael woke up the next morning with a raging hard on, thinking of Leia. He forced himself to ignore it and got up in urgent need of the bathroom. Glancing at the bed, he saw Leia wasn’t there and it was neatly made up. A neat freak, he thought. Just like Leo. He padded to the bathroom and was pissed when he found the door locked and heard the shower running.

“Open the damn door. I gotta take a leak,” Raphael said irritably.  
The door unlocked a few minutes later, revealing Leia dressed in a fluffy pink towel. “You don’t have to be so crude, Raphael,” she said. “I was just having a shower.”  
“I hope ya didn’t take all of the hot water!” Raphael snapped, noticing Leia smelled like lilacs. She’d probably used the scented soap April had left behind. She smelled amazing and for a minute he contemplated grabbing her and holding her close, but his urge for the bathroom won. Shoving her out of the bathroom, he locked the door and plonked himself onto the toilet. 

Ah, Raphael thought, as he emptied his bowls. Better. Leia. Raphael, get a grip! Stop thinkin’ ‘bout her!

He flushed the toilet, turned on the shower faucet and stood under the scalding water, trying not to think of her, but it was useless. Thoughts of them tangled in bed soon had his shell feeling tight. Dropping down with a loud growl, he pumped his dick furiously. Climaxing a few minutes later, he roared her name, as his jizz sprayed the shower walls.

“Raphael, my son, are you okay in there?” Splinter called from outside the bathroom. “I heard noises.”

Fuck no, Raphael thought in mortification. Dad heard me! How am I gonna face him?

“Yeah. I’m fine, Dad. The shower was just too hot and I burned myself.”  
“Oh, okay. Breakfast is almost ready.”  
“Yeah. I’ll be there, Dad.”

That was damn close, Raphael thought. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself in a blue towel and headed to his bedroom.

XXXX

“Hey, Raphael,” Leia said. She was dressed in her kimono and had a sweet smile upon her face.  
“Mornin’,” Raphael said, picking up his gear and quickly dressing, unable to meet her gaze.  
“You have lovely eyes.”  
“What an original pick up line,” Raphael scoffed, trying to ignore the warm feeling he felt at the compliment. “Ya tell that ta all the guys?”>br /> “Only the super cute ones and I mean it. You do. They’re like green jewels.”  
“Look, sister,” Raphael said crossly, getting in her face. “I ain’t gonna fall for mushy shit like that, no matter how cute ya are. Ya won't get nowhere with me, so quit it.”  
“You think I’m cute?” Leia asked, her eyes shining in merriment.  
“Yer a pain in the shell.”  
“Shame. I thought we could be friends,” Leia said sadly. “I guess that means we won’t hang out later. I’m sure your family will love hearing about me beating you last night.”  
Raphael’s nostrils flared, his eyes blazed and he hissed, “Ya win, but we ain’t friends. We got nothin’ in common and yer gonna go back ta yer planet soon. That can’t happen fast enough.”  
“Anyone ever tell you that you’re so sexy when you’re riled up?”  
"Anyone ever tell ya that yer a bitch?” Raphael countered. “Blackmailin’ and makin’ fun of people ain’t nice.”  
“I’m sorry about that, but it’s the only way I could get you to spend time with me.”  
“Why do ya wanna spend time with me so badly, huh? What is it ‘bout me that ya dig?”  
"I think you’re a loner like me and we could be good friends. Yeah, you have friends, but sometimes you feel they don’t get you and you wish you could meet someone who does. Who you can be yourself with, instead of hiding behind your rage and gruff exterior. You’re not a bully or a brute. You’re soft hearted and you want so badly to be loved, but you’re also scared of trusting again after what happened with that newt.”  
“Wow. Ya really think ya’ve got me figured out, don’t ya?” Raphael said, furious that she’d summed him up perfectly.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, let me give my assessment of ya. Yer a sweet talkin’ spy, who’s insincere and who's in cahoots with our enemies. Ya ain’t the innocent girl ya project. I don’t buy that crap and yer tryin’ ta flatter me, hopin’ I buy yer shit and am so in love with ya that I don’t see what yer agenda is. I ain’t dumb and as for love? I don’t need that. I’m happy bein’ a loner and the rebel, so work yer charms on someone else.”  
“I don’t have an agenda, Raphael, and I’m not a spy. I assure you. As for love, I wasn’t looking for that. Just a friend to show me around, while I’m here. I’ll be gone in a few days and then you’ll never have to see me again. Please, Raphael,” Leia begged, staring intently into his green eyes. “Please can be we civil? No more snarky comments. Truce?” Leia said, extending a hand.

Raphael shook it and felt an electric charge through his body. We sure got chemistry, he mused. I thought me and Mona did, but this girl. Sewer apples, I’m fallin’ for her and I know I shouldn’t.

“Fine,” Raphael said. “Truce.”  
"I’m sorry for all the hurtful comments. I shouldn’t have said them.”  
“Yeah. That comment about my dick was beneath the belt.”  
“I’m sorry and about what happened with the newt. It’s her loss.”  
“Her name’s Mona. I called her that after the painting. Uh, the guys have probably started breakfast without us and Mikey’s probably made pancakes. Come on.”  
“What are those?” Leia asked, as she followed him to the kitchen.

XXXX

Raphael watched her tuck into the pancakes at the kitchen table, delight on her face, as she chewed them.

“These are so darn good,” Leia said.  
“What do you eat on your planet, Leia?” Mikey asked.  
“Mostly bugs and things. Ever had spider and roach stew? It’s delicious.”

Everyone wrinkled their beaks in revulsion.

Splinter shook his head.

“Hmm. Roach stew," Leo said. "Sounds like something you’d enjoy, Raph.”  
“Piss off, Leo!” Raphael hissed, looking up from his plate, green eyes flinty.

“Language, Raphael!” Splinter said sternly.  
"Sorry, Dad. I’m just fed up of them makin’ fun of me.”

“You like roaches, Raphael?” Leia asked.  
“Not exactly,” Donnie chimed in. “Raph’s afraid of them.”

“Why?” Leia asked. “They’re harmless.”  
“They’re awful!” Raphael said furiously. “Crawlin’ on yer skin, bitin’. I once found myself locked in a room and there were thousands of them. I thought I was gonna die. Mikey did that as a joke.”  
“Not very nice."

“No,” Splinter agreed. “Making fun of peoples’ phobias isn’t nice.”  
“Well, I was only getting him back for when he put toothpaste in my bed, Dad,” Mikey said. “And seeing Raph’s look was priceless. I nearly died laughing.”

Raphael frowned and said, “Yeah. I’m still gonna get ya back, so watch yer back, Mikey. Leia, ya got siblings?”>br /> “No.”  
“Lucky girl!”

“What do you do on your planet, Leia?” Karai asked.  
“I just finished school. The leaving age is sixteen, which I am, so I’m on holiday. I read, draw, listen to music, spend time with my pals, arts and crafts and help in the battles to keep our planet safe. I’m a lieutenant in our army and Dad reckons I’ll rise swiftly through the ranks. I don’t like fighting, but...”

“Ya gotta,” Raphael finished.  
“Precisely. What do you guys do?” Leia said.

“We’re trained ninjas,” Don said. “And use our skills to fight crime and to keep our city safe.”

“So cool,” Leia said. “I bet you’re the best ninja, Raphael.”  
“Leo is,” Mikey said. “Raph wishes he was, but his anger distracts him and he loses focus.”

“He’s getting better at it,” Splinter said. “Miss Leia, what will you do if Donatello can’t fix his portal machine?”

“I know!” Mikey piped up. “She could join the Mutanimals. Then she could see Raph all the time and if their romance goes well, live with us. That’d be so awesome. Maybe they’d have babies! Let’s hppe the babies take after Leia, huh, Raph? Don’t want ugly ones.”

Raphael stood up and said, “I’d like ta be excused.”  
“You haven’t finished your breakfast, my son,” Splinter said.  
“Not hungry,” Raphael said and headed to his bedroom.

“What’s up with him?” Karai asked.  
“Mona,” Leo said simply. “She’s a giant Salamandrian we met in Space, Leia, and Raphael flipped when he saw her. Totally gaga and they were super close, hugging and kissing and talking via intergalactic mail. Raph thought she loved him and would join him on earth and maybe have a family. She refused, said he wasn’t her type and that she was seeing someone else. He was crushed. Raph really wants to be a dad someday.”

“So she stomped on his heart. No wonder he’s so withdrawn,” Leia said.  
Don nodded and said, “Yeah. He’s probably afraid of getting close to someone again.”

“Maybe you can be the one to heal his broken heart, Leia," Karai said.  
“I’m only here for a few days, so I doubt that. Excuse me. I need the bathroom.”

Leia left and headed to Raphael’s bedroom.

XXXX

Leia found him sitting on the hammock, his shoulders slumped.

“You okay, Raphael?” Leia asked.  
“Go away.”  
"I’m sorry they made fun of you and brought her up."  
“It’s fine. I don’t really wanna talk ‘bout it, okay?”  
“I’ve also been hurt. I dated someone and he betrayed me in the cruellest way, handing me over to my enemy. I escaped, but I still feel such resentment. How can someone do that to someone they profess to love?”  
“Did ya go back and kick his ass?”  
“No.”  
“Want me ta?”  
“It’s all right. It’s the past. Can’t change it.”  
“Yeah, but sometimes lashin’ out makes ya feel good. Wanna go bash some Purple Dragons with me? That always makes me feel better.”  
“What are they?”  
“Bad guys.”  
“Violence isn’t the answer to things.”  
“Maybe not, but I ain’t good with feelings and it helps me deal with mine. If ya stick 'round longer, ya’d understand that I got so much rage and I need ta do that as an outlet. I can’t talk ‘bout things, like Donnie and Mikey, and I ain’t logical, like Leo, so that’s how I deal. How do ya deal with yer rage?”  
“I write.”  
“Does it help?”  
“Sometimes or I do things that make me happy. Eventually, I feel a bit better. Raphael, I know we started off on a bad foot, but if you ever want to talk, I’m here,” she said and squeezed his hand.  
“I might take ya up on it, but I just wanna be left alone right now. I’ll see ya later.”  
“Sure. Mona didn’t deserve you and looks like a she-male cougar alien.”  
“She’s actually very sweet,” Raphael hissed, green eyes stony.  
"Sweet people don’t play with peoples’ feelings, Raphael. I’m sorry if I spoke out of turn, but it’s true.”  
“I said I’d like ta be alone!”  
“I’m going, but I hope you never take her back. She isn’t worthy of you.”  
“How I conduct my life ain’t yer business, Leia. Get that straight.”  
“I know…”  
“I don’t need yer advice, so save it for someone who cares,” Raphael yelled, rising to his feet. “Get the fuck out.”  
“Raphael!”  
“NOW!”

Leia left the room.

Raphael flipped open his phone and dialed a number. “Mona?”  
“Raphael?”  
"I want some answers. Real ones. Not BS ones that I ain't yer type. Proper answers as ta why ya didn’t want me. I did everythin’ I could ta make ya happy and ya fucked with my feelings. Are ya a boy? How old are ya really? I want answers now.”  
“I’m kind of…”  
“I don’t give a fuck how busy ya are. Now.”  
“All right, Raphael. I’ll tell you.”

Raphael ended the call a few minutes later, tears streaming down his cheeks, and thought, I fuckin’ kissed a thirty-year-old! A boy! I hope ta hell my family never finds out. How could I not know she was a boy? How could I have been so dumb? I wanna puke. All the kisses we shared and she was a boy all along and in love with Sal Commander. That’s so gross. I wanna die!

Raphael got up and attacked the punching bag, until he was exhausted. Then he sank to the ground, his head in his hands, wept some more and thought, a boy. I feel disgustin’. Does that make me gay? Gotta talk ta… No. I can’t talk ta no one. Don’t want no one knowin’. Maybe I can write it down and that’ll help me feel’ better.

Raphael opened a dresser, took out a notebook and wrote, “Just found out Mona’s a boy and she dumped me, because she felt guilty ‘bout lyin’ ta me and that she was also in love with Sal Commander!”

This ain't helpin', Raphael thought, and threw the book against the wall. Nothin’ helps. Nothin’ . Fuckin’ asshole lied ta me. I can’t breathe. Raphael flung himself into his hammock, covered himself with the bedsheets and sobbed bitterly, his tears saturating his pillow. Never gonna trust no one again, he thought. Leia? I thought I could trust her, but I can't. I'm better off bein’ a loner and rebel and I won’t let no one hurt me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I read the she-male cougar alien comment on Facebook and loved it.  
> Poor Raph needs a hug.


	6. Mikey's life changing news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets some shocking news and Leo's forced to choose between Karai and his family.

Leia returned to the kitchen, looking glum.

“What’s wrong, Leia?” Leo asked.  
“It’s nothing.”

“Is Raphael being hostile again?” Karai said.  
“I’m just missing my family,” Leia lied and plonked herself down on a chair.

I don’t want to get Raphael in trouble, Leia thought. Or he’ll be even angrier with me.

Leo patted her hand sympathetically and said, “Of course you are. Don’t worry. We’ll get you home. Donnie’s a whizz with machines and he’ll have his portal machine up and running in no time. You're our guest in the meantime, so please yourself at home, Leia.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I know Raph hasn’t been cordial, but it’s nothing personal. Like I said earlier, it’s about Mona and he’s hurting, so picking on you seems logical to him. If it weren’t you, it’d be one of us. We’ve all been targets of Raph’s moods, especially me. He thinks I’m bossy, uptight and a killjoy.”

“And Splinter junior,” Mikey piped up.  
“That’s right,” Leo said. “And Raph’s also extremely distrustful of everyone he meets. Takes him ages to trust someone and if you betray him, you can forget about getting another chance. It’s not because he isn’t caring, soft and bears grudges. He has a heart of gold beneath his gruff exterior, but no one likes being hurt, right? He’s no exception. He’s passionate, but he has a pure heart and can be gentle. I’ve seen his softer side. The way he worries about us. He’d give his life for us and we’d do the same.”

“But you aren’t uptight, Leo,” Leia said.  
“I suppose I can be. I’m not very flexible with rules and Raph breaks them all the time. He loves pressing my buttons. We’ve had epic fights, but despite that, I love the little shit.”

“Leonardo, language!” Splinter said sternly.  
“Sorry,” Leo said and blushed. “And I know he loves me. We’re brothers and nothing will break our bond. Anyway, Leia, if Raph gives you hell, the best thing you can do is walk away. It’s frigging tough. I’m challenged with it every time, but doing it deflates him and prevents a fight. He’ll storm off, rather than swing fists. Not that he’d hit you, of course, being a lady. I really should take my advice,” Leo said wryly. “But I just can't keep my cool sometimes.”

“I’ll remember that," Leia said.

Splinter rose to his feet and said, “I am retiring to my room. Enjoy your day off, my sons.”

“Later, Dad,” the brothers said in unison.

“Bye,” Karai said.

“So, what are we going to do today, Leo?” Karai asked. "It's Saturday and we have all day at our leisure."  
“Watch movies, I think. You like them, Leia?”

“Sure," Leia said.

Mikey’s cell beeped. He glanced at the call ID and said, "Catch you guys later. Got to call Renet.”

“I’ll wash up,” Don said. “You guys put the movie on.”  
“You sure you don’t want my help?” Leia asked.  
“Nope."  
“Should I get Raphael?”

Karai shook her head and said, “No! Raphael’s probably in one of his moods. Leave him. You don’t want to go near him when he is. He was so mad me one time, he pinned me down to the ground, his sai bared at my neck. All I did was kiss Leo. I mean, really. Thankfully, Leo and Don were nearby and saved me.”  
“Maybe he likes you, Karai,” Leia said.  
“No. He detests me, because he’s afraid I’m stealing Leo away from him and the family, which is ridiculous.”

“That wasn’t how it went down, Karai,” Don said. “You taunted him and told him he’d never be a dad, because no one could want a bad tempered asshole, like him and then you accused him of having the hots for Leo and acting like a jealous lover, when you were around. Leia, you should have seen the fireworks. If me and Leo hadn’t been around...” Don let his sentence trail off.  
Karai glowered and said, “Yeah. Defend him, Donnie! That’s what you always do. Justifying his actions. What about some of the things he’s called me.”

“Ya mean, like bitch, slut, backstabber?” Raphael said, entering the kitchen, his eyes stony. “All true and just the tip of the iceberg. “Gotta add tramp and whore.”  
“Raphael!” Leo warned.  
“Shut up, Fearless. That bitch is always talkin’ behind my back. I’m fuckin’ tired of it, Leo, and I won’t stand for it no more. Ya gotta choose between her or yer family. None of us like her!”

“Leo, are you really going to let him dictate what you can do?” Karai snapped, her face darkening. “That ill-tempered sack of shit!”  
“He’s my brother!” Leo snapped. “Don’t talk like that about him.”  
"I’m your girlfriend, Leo!” Karai yelled. “But it’s okay for him to hurl abuse at me?”  
“I didn’t say it was and I didn’t defend Raphael either. You know what? I’ve had enough of this feuding.”

“Me too,” Donnie said. “I’m on Raph’s side. I hate what she’s done to our family, Leo. We’re always bickering.”

“Yer out,” Raphael said triumphantly and smirked. “Family always comes first, ain’t that right, Leo?”

Leia had said nothing and stood to one side, feeling awkward.

Torn between his family and his love, Leo looked from them to her and back again.

“Leo?” Raphael prompted.

Leo swallowed hard, blinked back tears and said, “Karai, it’s best we end things.” Family did come first to Leo, even if he had to sacrifice his love. Family was everything and the ethos of his and his brothers’ existence.  
“Screw you, Leo!” Karai shouted. “I knew I shouldn’t have hooked up with you. You’re just an ass kisser and jerk, like your brothers and you’ll never find a love like ours. As for you, Raphael,” Karai said and spat in his face. “Watch your back, because I will get you and I won’t be merciful.”

Karai turned on her heels and stalked out of the room and lair.

Raphael rubbed the spit off of his cheek and said breezily, “The bitch is gone. Well, one of them is anyways. Leia is still here unfortunately!”  
“That bitch was my girlfriend!” Leo shouted. “And I loved her! How could you do that to me? Make me choose between my girlfriend and family, Raphael. Stop picking on Leia. She’s done nothing wrong!”  
“Easy. She wasn’t good enough for ya and ya know it deep down. Ya will..."  
“Don’t you fucking tell me that I’ll find someone else, Raphael! She was my only shot at love, but you can’t accept that I was happy, because either you’re in love with me and want me all to yourself or you’re jealous that I was able to have a girl and it was working out, whereas your romance failed! Can we even call it a romance? You met a few times, kissed and sent intergalactic mail, whereas me and Karai had been together for months and actually dated!”  
“I ain’t fuckin’ gay!” Raphael roared, his green eyes blazing.

“Guys, please,” Donnie said, holding up a hand.

Leo ignored him and said angrily,“Then you’re jealous that we all have girlfriends and that you’re alone. You’re selfish, Raphael, and you really need to grow up! I can’t even look at you right now. I want to smack you so hard that your head will spin, because you….You…” Leo choked back a sob and added, “You took away my relationship and maybe a chance to have a family, because of your selfishness. I hope you're happy, Raphael! I fucking hate you and you, Donnie!”

Leo stormed off, went to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

“It was for his own good,” Raphael said. “What ya gawkin’ at, princess?”  
“Nothing,” Leia said, staring down at the ground.

“I agree with you, Raph,” Don said. “Look, he chose us, because family does always come first and maybe some things you said rang true. He’ll calm down when he realizes he’s done the best thing. She wasn’t fitting in here and I don’t think Dad liked her, even though he was polite.”  
Ya think he really hates us?”  
“No. He’s just upset, but he’ll calm down. You’ll see and things will be like they were before Karai entered our lives.”

XXXX

Meanwhile, Mikey was in his room talking to Renet on the phone.

"Mikey," Renet said. "I have something important to tell you.”  
“What’s that?"  
“I’d like to tell you tonight when I come over."  
“Dudette, you can tell me over the phone. Whatever it is, we can get through it.”  
“Well, you know I’ve been feeling ill and throwing up. I know why.”  
“Food poisoning, like we thought?”  
“No, Mikey. I’m pregnant! I know it's unexpected...."

Mikey’s eyes flew wide, his jaw gaped and he dropped the phone, leaving Renet hanging on. Then he raced to the kitchen, hoping Leo was there. Not seeing him and deciding Raphael was the next best thing, he grabbed his startled brother’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Mikey's family handle the news? And will Leo forgive his brothers?


	7. Mikey's advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Raph have a heart-to-heart. Brotherly fluff.

“What’s got up yer shell, Mikey?” Raphael asked, taking in his brother’s bewildered expression.  
"Renet and in more ways than one, Raph. She’s….” Mikey started hyperventilating and Raphael patted him on the shoulder.  
"Easy, bro. Calm down. Whatever it is, we’ll fix it, okay?”  
“You can’t fix this, Raph. Renet’s….”  
“Is she sick? We’ll get her medication and do our best ta help her. Casey…”  
“She is kind of, but it only lasts about nine months for a human.”  
Raphael’s green eyes widened and he said in amazement, “She’s pregnant? How? I mean, I know how, but how's that possible with ya and her? I thought it was impossible.”  
“We did too, so that’s why we never used condoms,” Mikey wailed, wringing his hands. “I’m sixteen, Raph, and she’s only seventeen. I don’t think we’re ready for this! It’s so life changing.”  
“Ya gotta tell Sensei.”  
“Shell no, Raph! He’ll be disappointed in me.”  
“Maybe so, but he needs ta know. How does Renet feel about it?”  
“I left her hanging on the line when she broke the news,” Mikey said sheepishly. “So I have no idea.”  
“Ya gotta talk ta her, Mikey.”  
“But I don’t know what to say. What would you do, Raph?”  
“The likelihood of me bein’ a dad is fuckin’ slim, Mikey, so pointless askin’ me.”  
“I value your opinion. What would you do?”  
“If the Great Bein’ was kind enough ta grace me with a kid, I’d be fuckin’ ecstatic, which ya should be, Mikey. Yer lucky. I get yer young, but still. Ya get ta be a daddy and ta teach it and play with it. That’s incredible. Kids are a blessin’ and yers is gonna be so lucky ta have ya for a daddy and Renet for a mommy and uncles like me, Leo and Donnie. Gonna be so spoilt. Sure, it’s gonna be life changin’ and ya will have ta grow up and change diapers and shit, but it’ll also be so rewardin’. A little angel dependin’ and lookin’ up ta ya. Bedtime time stories, cuddles, teachin’ it everythin’ ya know. I’m a bit jealous of ya, bro, but I’m also so happy for ya and I know ya will be a fantastic daddy. Ya were born for it.”

Raphael meant every word, but he was also was heartbroken and furious deep down. Another brother had gotten something he’d always wanted and felt he’d never get: fatherhood. He needed to go out and bash something.

“You really think so?” Mikey asked.  
Raphael nodded and said, “Yeah.”  
“But what kind of life will it have down here, Raph?”  
“The same one we got. It’ll be difficult, like I said, but ya can do it, Mikey. Talk ta Renet. She must be just as scared as ya are. Even more so after ya left her hangin’, ya numbskull,” Raphael said, smacking Mikey on his head.  
“Ouch, bro. That hurt,” Mikey said, rubbing his head.  
“Good. Ya never leave a woman hangin’. Call her now. Ya do love her, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then ya guys will find a way ta make it work. Sensei might be upset initially, but he’s a softy deep down and he’ll love the baby just as much as ya and Renet. The baby will have him wrapped 'round their fingers.”  
“Thanks, Raph. I feel better now,” Mikey said and smiled. “I always wanted to become a daddy.”  
“Now ya got yer chance,” Raphael said and clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I got faith in ya.”  
"Do you think the rest of you will have babies? There’s Leia.”  
“Little princess? Don’t make me fuckin’ laugh,” Raphael said and snorted contemptuously. “I wouldn’t mate with that bitch if she were the last girl on earth.”  
“She’s cute and sweet and she’d be perfect for you, Raph.”  
Raphael held up a hand and said, “She ain’t. Leo and Donnie might have babies, but me? No. I’m destined ta be alone and I like that. I may want kids, but I ain’t never gonna have none. Besides, now that Karai’s gone, Leia might focus on Leo. They’d be perfect together!”  
“I doubt it. Leia seems to have a thing for you. I get that Mona burned you, Raph, and you’re hurting…”  
“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout Mona!” Raphael hissed.  
"I’m going to say it anyway. That was just your first romance and it doesn’t mean that you won’t find another girl. Don’t scoff. You’re a wonderful, kind, affectionate, brave, shelltastic guy and any girl would be blessed to have you.”  
Raphael sniffed and said, “Don’t. Ya know sappiness makes my shell itch.”  
Mikey chuckled and said, “It’s true and Mona’s loss. Not yours.”  
“Girls don’t go crazy for a five foot mutant turtle, Mikey.”  
“Humans don’t. Well, other humans, but Leia does. I’ve seen how you look at each other. There’s sexual tension there too. Come on, Raph. This is me. I know you. You pretend you don’t like the girl, but you do! It’s so obvious.”  
“I fuckin’ despise her. She pisses me off all the time.”  
"You don’t. You’re smitten, bro. You can try and fool yourself, but you can’t fool me.”  
Raphael folded his arms and scowled. “I ain’t.”  
“You are and I bet you’ve dreamed about her too.” Raphael blushed and Mikey grinned. “I knew it.”  
“So I had a wet dream, big deal. I have plenty ‘bout girls.”  
“Yes, but this girl’s attainable, Raph. Right here. All you have to do is talk to her.”  
“Mikey, she’s hidin’ somethin’.”  
“BS. She’s just a sweet girl, who’s missing her dad. What agenda could she possibly have? She’s never heard of our enemies. You’re grasping at straws, because you’re too chicken to talk to her!”  
“Let’s say she's sweet and agenda-free, but she’s still gonna go home and I won’t see her again, so what’s the point in fuckin’ tellin’ her I got the hots for her, assumin’ I did? It'd just be like Mona all over again and I can’t go through that. Hurts too much.”  
Mikey shook his head and said, “Raph, I can’t guarantee it won’t be like that. All I can say is things might be different this time and if you don’t tell her how you feel, you’ll never know. The not knowing would kill you more than knowing, I think. It would me. Knowing I missed out on a possible chance at fatherhood, because I was so damn stubborn and afraid to take a chance.”  
"I hate that ya know me so well,” Raphael said, uncrossing his arms. “But I ain’t good at feelings and words. How am I supposed ta tell her that I find her sexy and that I love her spunky attitude? And what if yer wrong and she actually likes Leo? Maybe she just likes baitin’ me.”  
"If you don’t tell her, Leo might try his luck. Do you want that to happen?”  
“No.”  
"Say how you feel. From the heart. She’ll listen. I know she will. I have to make that call now. Good luck, bro.”

Raphael left the room and headed to the kitchen. Mikey's right, he thought. Maybe Leia's actually nice and I just wanna believe differently, because I’m petrified of lettin’ someone in again and gettin’ burned.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Donnie had said he needed to work in the lab, so Leia sat in the kitchen alone.

There's no way Raphael will fall for me, Leia thought. Time to change my plans and work on someone else. Leo.

The sapphire eyed turtle entered the room and seeing Leia, said, “Hi, Leia."  
“Hi, Leo. I’m sorry about Karai.”  
"Yeah. Me too."  
“If you ask me, Raphael had no right telling you what to do. Sorry if I’m interfering.”  
“It’s all right. Typical Raphael. If you stick around here long enough, you’ll learn that while my brother has many great traits, there are numerous others that piss me off. Take for example, this bratty behavior we’ve all been dealing with for months since Mona dumped him. He’s sulky, angry, takes it out on all of us, is rude to our girlfriends and is jealous that we were all happy, because he’s all alone. Selfish. I’m fed up,” Leo said and rubbed his face.  
Leia stood up and said, “He’s just hurting, Leo.”  
“I get that, but enough already. He has to learn at some point that others also deserve happiness too and that life doesn’t revolve around him. Donnie and Mikey will probably marry their girls. I planned on doing so, so Raph will still be alone anyway, because I’m pretty sure they don’t wish to live in the sewers forever. I certainly don’t. There’s nothing more that Raphael fears than being alone. He won’t say it, but I know him. I’m sorry for the tension here and all the drama. That’s the last thing you need and I’m sorry for ranting.”  
“It’s okay, Leo,” Leia said and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s going to be all right. You’ll mend things with your brothers and Raphael will snap out of it. Just give him some more time.”

Leo suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her and tilted her face up to meet his. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling in for a deeper kiss.

Raphael entered the kitchen. Seeing them, he let out a strangled cry, his heart shattering in two, hurt and sadness etched on his handsome face, and bolted out of the room and lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Raph. Just as he was about to confess his feelings to Leia. Will he ever get the chance?


	8. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leo chat and the hothead finally gets up the courage to talk to Leia. Brotherly fluff.

“What was that?” Leia asked, breaking the kiss and looking at Leo in confusion.  
“Raphael throwing another tantrum. Heaven knows why. He doesn’t even like you. It’s so obvious now that Raphael has a thing for me. First he's mad that I kissed Karai and now you. I’ll go talk to him.”  
“I mean the kiss.”  
“Oh,” Leo said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He and Raphael always did that when they were nervous. “I’m sorry. It just felt right.”

Leo’s phone in his obi dinged and he read, “Yer a fuckin’ dick, Leo. I fuckin’ hate ya.” He sighed, placed the phone back in his obi and said, “Leia, I have to run. I’ll be back soon. I’m sorry.”

Leo ran out of the lair and went in search of his temperamental brother.

XXX

Leo found him a while later near the basketball court they’d built. He was sitting on the ground, head in his hands and sobbing.

“Raphael?” Leo said.  
“Fuck off!” Raphael snapped, green eyes blazing.  
“I won't. What the hell's your problem?” Leo yelled. “First you’re mad that I’m dating Karai and now you’re upset I kissed Leia. It’s obvious you have a thing for me and it’s repulsive. We’re brothers and it’s never going to happen!”  
“I ain’t fuckin’ gay,” Raphael growled.  
“I think you are and you’re in denial, brother. It’s all right if you are, but lusting after me isn't all right! It’s twisted, perverted and gross! If you don’t get these sick ideas of me out of your head, I’m going to talk to Sensei!”  
Raphael stood up, his eyes flashing, and said, “Ya would think it was ‘bout ya, wouldn’t ya, bein’ the arrogant prick ya are! The world don’t revolve 'round ya, Leo, and I don’t fuckin’ fancy ya. I ain’t fuckin’ gay, like I said.”  
“Touché. If it’s not me, then what the fuck's your problem? Did you like Karai?”  
“No. Loath the bitch.”  
“And you dislike Leia, so I really don’t get what your problem is.”  
“Yer wrong.”  
“What am I wrong about, Raphael? I’m tired of your tantrums and your atrocious behavior.”  
“I….” Raphael hesitated.  
“Spit it out.”  
“I...like her.”  
Leo’s eyes widened in disbelief and he said, “Sure you do. That’s why you’re so hostile to her. Look, we’ll tell Sensei you’re gay and he’ll be shocked, but he’ll….”  
“Fuckin’ shut up, Leo!” Raphael roared. “I ain’t gay. I’m rude ta Leia and pretend I don’t like her, because I’m scared of gettin’ close ta someone again. I build up walls and pretend I don’t care, when I do. Mona cut me ta the quick and I’m frightened of gettin’ hurt again, but I like her. Ya don’t really like her. She’s just a rebound thing ta ya after Karai, but me? I love her feisty attitude. She beat me at sparrin’ and I loved that and she…She makes me feel things I tried not ta feel. Butterflies and shit and…She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and that scares me, but I…I wanted a chance with her and was gonna tell her how I feel, but ya had ta go and ruin it, didn’t ya? As usual! And when I was mad about ya datin’ Karai, it was jealousy, because ya and the others had love. I knew I wouldn’t find it again and would be alone. Leia coulda been my chance ta have love, but ya stole it from me and ya don’t even want her. Not really.”  
Stunned by Raphael’s confession, Leo’s jaw dropped and he said, “Seriously? You like her?"  
“Yeah,” Raphael said and rubbed his face. “Crazy, huh? I was determined ta hate her, but I can’t. Don't matter now that ya moved in on her. She likes ya.”  
“Actually, it does matter, little brother. I’m not ready for a new relationship and I shouldn’t have kissed her. The kiss was lovely and I’d have loved to have seen where it went, but I’m not ready for anything now and it'd be rebound, like you said, so go for it. Leia’s a wonderful girl and I think you’d be great together.”  
Floored, Raphael said, “Ya sure?”  
“Yeah. Go tell her, Raph.”  
“What if she don’t feel the same way?”  
“Don’t do that. The what if’s. Tell her and be happy, okay? You’re going to make a terrific mate and dad someday, Raph, and even if I were ready to date again now, your happiness means more to me than my own. That’s all I want. You to be happy and settled, little brother. We good now?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, throwing his arms around his brother. “We are. Thank ya, Leo, and I’m sorry for bein’ a dick.”  
Leo pulled away and said, “It’s all right. Just be happy, Raph. Let's go home.”

Raphael grinned all the way home, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

XXXX

Leo and Raphael arrived home and went into the lounge, where Leia was watching TV alone.

“Raph wants a word with you, Leia,” Leo said.  
“Oh?” Leia said, quirking an eye ridge.  
"I’ll be in my room,” Leo said, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Later."

Raphael shuffled his feet and cleared his throat unsure how to begin. “I ain’t good at feelings and words, Leia,” he managed after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
“Take your time.”  
“They always come out jumbled and messy.”  
“It’s all right, Raphael. I know what you want to say.”  
“Huh?” Raphael said in confusion.  
“You’re sorry for freaking out about Leo and me.”  
“No. That ain’t it. What I wanna say is… Is….”

Why's it so damn hard sayin' how I feel, Raphael thought? So frustratin’.

“I’m listening. Don’t worry, Raphael."  
“Can we rather talk in my bedroom? I don’t want….”

“Raphie!” Mikey called, entering the room and winking at him.

Raphael scowled, grabbed Leia’s hand and said, “Please.”  
“I really don’t know why we can’t talk here, Raphael,” Leia said. “But all right,” she added and allowed him to lead her into his room.

XXXX

“Yer unlike anyone I’ve ever met, Leia,” Raphael began, as Leia listened patiently. He still held her hand. “Yer feisty, ya press my buttons, challenge me, beat me at sparrin’ and that drives me insane.”  
“I know I irritate you, Raphael, and don’t worry, I’ll be gone soon.”  
“No.”  
"I don’t understand.”  
“I love that and how ya make me feel . Gooey and mushy,” Raphael said and blushed. “It’s nice and I love that ya don’t back down and I think yer sexy. I’ve had wet dreams ‘bout ya. Sorry, but I can’t help it and ya smell so gorgeous. And…” He reddened again and said, “I know ya kissed, Leo, so ya probably like him, but I had ta tell ya how I felt, because there coulda been a possibility of ya likin’ me back and me bein’ a mate and daddy and if I didn’t say, then I’d have missed out on that. Ya probably detest me. I don’t blame ya. I’ve been a total asshole and all ya’ve tried ta do is get ta know me.”  
“You’re having a laugh, aren’t you, Raphael?”  
“What? No! I don’t deal lightly with relationships. I mean everythin’ I say, but I understand if ya don’t feel the same way. I really do and just so ya know, Leo ain’t ready ta date again. He said so.”  
“I see. I think Leo still loves Karai and it was just the spur of the moment. Nothing else. I feel the same way. You were always my number one, Raphael, and I liked you. I would have been a rebound thing to Leo and it would never have worked out.”  
“Oh. Liked,” Raphael said, crestfallen.  
“I should amend that. I like you, Raphael. Really. I enjoy our bantering, I think you’re absolutely breath taking, a god and I love your attitude. I really do.” Leia said the words, but she didn’t mean them. If Leo wasn’t going after her and Raphael now was, she’d go with it. It didn’t matter which turtle wooed her. All that mattered was her mission. It just sucked that the Turtles would be annihilated, but she had no choice.  
“Ya do?” Raphael said in amazement. “After everythin’ I’ve done?”  
“Of course. I always knew you were a sweetie deep down, Raphael, and I've told you that.”  
“So what now? I told ya I’m bad at this.”  
“We kiss and go from there,” Leia said, a twinkle in her eyes.

Raphael’s heart hammered, as he leant and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled off his mask, dropping it to the floor, keenly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply until the need for air was great.

“That was amazin’,” Raphael said breathlessly.  
“It was, Raphael." Leia meant it. He was an incredible kisser. Even better than Leo had been. So tender and sweet. “Thank you.”  
“Call me Raph. Please,” he said with a smile. “My friends call me that.”  
“Mikey called you Raphie.”  
“That’s my childhood nickname and he knows I detest it. Does it ta bug me, but ya can call me that if ya want. Might be nice,” Raphael said, picking up his mask.  
“No, Raphie,” Leia said. “Leave it off, please. I think you’re even hotter without it.”

Being maskless made Raphael feel vulnerable and naked, but if she liked it, he'd do it.

“Okay,” he said. “So, does that mean ya will go nude when we’re alone?”  
“If that’s what you want,” Leia said and stripped. “There.”

Raphael’s eyes widened and he let out a wolf whistle.

“Man, yer stunnin’,” Raphael said, feeling his shell get embarrassingly tight with his growing erection.  
“Turned on, are ya?” Leia said with a grin. “I can smell your arousal.”  
“I am and I’d love ta fuck ya right now, but I also wanna do this right. Take things slowly and not rush into sex. We barely know one another and sex ain't somethin’ ta toy with. It’s beautiful and precious.”  
“That’s fine, Raph,” Leia said, dressing. “I agree.”  
“Thanks. Oh, and yer a thousand times the woman Mona ever was by the way. I’m so glad that if things work out, my first time will be with ya.”  
“Me too, Raph.”  
“Hey, Leia,” Raphael said shyly.  
“What?”  
“Ya still wanna go home, right?”  
"Course I do."  
“But what if we work out?”  
“I don’t know, Raph. We’ve only just admitted we like one another, so I have no idea what'll happen.”  
“But assumin’ we did, would ya stay here or go back? Would yer dad like me?”  
“He’d love you, but my planet needs me. I…”  
“Mona said that too and ya know what she picked her fuckin’ planet and Sal Commander over me. Our love didn’t matter ta her,” Raphael said bitterly. “And she lied ta me and told me she was female. I know yer a female, but would ya string me along? Make me like ya, then ditch me and never move here ta be with me?”  
“I’m not like Mona, Raphael. I’m all female and I’m sorry that happened. Look….” Leia realized now if she said no Raphael would break things off and there'd be no chance of Leo and then what would she do? She had to play along. “Raphael, I don’t play with feelings,” she said, gazing intently into his eyes and hoping he believed her. “I say things and I mean them. I like you and I’d love to see where things go. My planet does need me, but if you’d let me finish. I was going to add that if we were deeply in love and if things were fantastic, I’d move here or you could move back with me. One or the other, but I wouldn’t want to lose you. Would you move to my planet?”  
“Yeah. I’d prefer here, because of my brothers, but I’d do that for ya. Yer planet might be safer for the babies.”  
“Babies?”  
“If we work out, don’t ya want kids?"  
“Yes.”  
“I'd also fight in the army if there were wars and if it was peaceful, we’d be yer average turtle family with a white picket fence. Lots of babies. At least four.”  
“You’ve really thought about it, haven’t you? Got names picked out?”  
“No, but I’d love ta choose them with ya.”

Leia smiled at the pipe dreams. Raphael wouldn’t have that. He and his brothers would die, but it was sweet that he, the tough and volatile brother, craved kids and she had no doubt that he’d have made a terrific daddy.

“I know I’m nuts talkin’ ‘bout babies so soon and it probably frightens ya, Leia.”  
“No. It’s lovely, Raphael. I think you’d make an awesome dad, but we first have to see how things go.”  
“Yeah. Date first and then ask if ya wanna be my girlfriend. I know. Sorry. I got ahead a myself. I’m just so excited that ya said ya’d date me. We’re gonna go out tonight.”  
“Where?”  
"Ya will have ta wait and see. Let’s tell my family ‘bout us. They’re gonna be so chuffed,” Raphael said and beamed.

Raphael and Leia went into the lounge, arms around each other’s waists.

I owe Leo big time, Raphael thought. I’m gonna do somethin’ nice ta thank him. Maybe I’ll talk ta Karai. I think Leo still loves her and maybe I was wrong ‘bout her too. Maybe she’s cool and I just wanted ta believe otherwise, because I was jealous of Leo? And I’m gonna show Leia just how soft I can be and make her wanna stay here and never go home. She’s gonna be my mate and my babies’ mommy and we’re gonna be so happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Aw. Raphael is such a sweetheart. How will his talk with Karai go? Will she forgive him?


	9. Deep trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph learn a bit more about Leia and Splinter finds out about Mikey's news.

Raphael entered the lounge, a huge grin upon his face, his arms still wrapped around Leia’s waist.

“I take it you two are an item now. I’m so happy for you guys," Leo said.  
“We’re dating,” Raphael declared and nuzzled Leia’s cheek with his beak, which stunned Leo.

Leo wasn’t used to Raphael being so openly affectionate. The volatile turtle hugged his brothers, but his displays of affection were rare and he always seemed so embarrassed when it happened. Now he seemed almost proud and who could blame him? Leia was definitely a looker, Leo thought. And if I wasn’t still so in love with Karai, I’d pursue her. Karai. I know I said we were done, but I wish…I wish she were here.

“Thanks, Leo,” Leia said. “I couldn’t believe it when Raph told me how he felt. Was convinced he hated me.”  
“Nah. I doubt anyone could hate you, Leia. You’re too adorable.”

Is Fearless flirtin’, Raphael thought jealously and narrowed his eyes? He wrapped his arms tighter around Leia and shot his brother a death stare.

"She is and mine alone!" Raphael said.  
Leo chuckled and said, “I wasn’t making a play for her, Raph. Relax. This calls for a celebration. I’m going to make something special for dinner.”  
Raphael’s eyes widened in horror and he said, “No! The kitchen can’t survive ya again, Leo! And anyway, I’m takin’ her out for dinner.”

“What happened?” Leia asked.

“I’m getting better,” Leo said defensively. “Mikey’s been giving me cooking lessons!”  
“No!” Raphael said. “Ya said that last time and ya burned the kitchen down. Took us weeks ta fix. Ain't gonna let ya do that again. Let us professionals cook, Leo!”  
“Fine,” Leo huffed and said, “Do you cook, Leia?”

“Love it. My dad and I sometimes cooked together. I miss it,” Leia said and looked distant.  
“Cheer up, sweetheart,” Raphael said and kissed her cheek. “Ya will see him again. We’ll find him.”

Sweetheart, Leo thought? Raph has it bad for this girl. I haven’t seen him this…uh..sweet, since Mona and I like it. Long may it reign!

“I hope so,” Leia said. “He was an awesome dad and no matter how busy he was, he always made time for me. We did everything together. He took me fishing, camping and taught me everything he knew. Said I was his pride and joy. We were everything to one another, especially when Grandpa was killed in battle when I was eleven.”  
“And yer mom, Leia?” Raphael asked.  
Leia’s face clouded and she said, “My parents met when they were teenagers. He was fourteen and she was sixteen.”  
“I’m fourteen,” Raphael said. “And I’d peg ya as sixteen or so.”  
“That’s right, so our age. She was from a neighboring galaxy and was also a turtle, but a commoner, so there was no chance they could marry, even if they wanted to. The royals insisted that royalty marries royalty. Their romance was short. Lasted three months and during that time she discovered she was gravid with me, which devastated her, because she didn’t want to settle down and have a family. She wanted to travel, make something of her life and she was in love with someone else. Dad was just a fling. I was a huge mistake.”

“That’s awful,” Leo said. “I’m sorry, Leia. If you don’t want to continue, we understand. It must be hurtful knowing your mom didn’t want you.”

Raphael nuzzled her cheek affectionately and said, “I’m sorry, baby.”  
“It’s all right,” Leia said. “It stung when I learned about it, but I’m okay. Her loss. Well, Dad was anxious when he learned about the impending birth, but also so happy and he told my Grandpa, who wasn’t as pleased, but he loved my Dad and he’d have done anything for him, so he put my Mom up in the palace until she’d laid the egg. She left two days after that and that was the last time anyone saw her. There was a law stating that illegitimate children couldn’t ascend the throne, but when Grandpa saw me, he was so entranced and wanted it changed. Parliament agreed and I'll become Queen when Dad passes. My spouse will be a prince and he’ll be expected to take my last name of Moon.”

“Moon Raphael,” Leo said. “Suits you, Raph.”  
"If that’s what I gotta do ta be yer lifelong mate, I’ll do it,” Raphael said. “I don’t care what my surname is, as long as I got ya, Leia.”  
“And the commoner rule?” Leo asked.

“Oh. That still applies," Leia said. "Which is why I was in deep trouble with my last boyfriend, but I don’t care. I’ll be with whomever I please and if no one likes it, their problem,” Leia said, setting her mouth into a thin line.  
“What if that meant losin’ the right ta the throne, Leia?” Raphael asked.  
“I don’t care about money or power, Raph. The only thing that matters is love. It’s sometimes difficult to find and if you do find it, you need to nurture and cherish it. That’s always been my philosophy and if my dad didn’t accept my mate, it’d be hard, but I’d… I’d run away. I’m old enough to know what I want and to make my own decisions. Besides, the royal life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Sure, you live in a palace, have servants catering to your every whim, but it’s so damn boring at times with all the damn rules and protocol, I go stir crazy. I’m not even allowed to go out on my own. Always have to take a bodyguard or three with me. It sucks. I just want to be a normal teenager and go out with my friends and have fun. They can visit, but my Dad also has to approve of my friends first and does a background check. Says one can’t be too careful. I guess he’s right, because he hasn’t been popular since he agreed to an energy deal with one of our sworn enemies, but Dad was only protecting our planet. We have one less enemy, since he signed the deal, so I don’t get the anger.” Everything that Leia said was true and she was surprised she was talking so freely about herself. She was usually cagey and didn’t like talking about herself.  
“Well, ya can’t be a normal teenager here, because of the fuckin’ humans, but I can promise we’ll have tons of fun,” Raphael said and winked.

“I trust you’ll use condoms, Raph,” Leo broke in, earning a glare from his volatile brother.  
“I wasn't talkin' 'bout sex and I ain’t as dumb as Mikey. Course I would use them, assumin’ we’re gonna have sex,” Raphael snapped. “But we ain’t gonna until we’re married, so relax in yer shell. Yer one ta talk with all the screwin’ ya do! I’m surprised ya ain’t a daddy too!”  
"What’s this about Mikey?” Leo demanded.  
“Forget I said anythin’, Leo!” Raphael said in alarm. “Please. Mikey will kill me.” Not knowing what to say, Leia stood closer to him and tried to reassure him with her eyes that she was there for him.  
Leo crossed his arms and said in his strict leader voice, “Now, Raphael, or you’re not going out for the rest of the month. Now!”  
Raphael heaved a deep sigh and said, “Renet’s pregnant.”  
“You’re joking?” Leo said in disbelief.  
“I'd never kid ‘bout that, Leo. She’s pregnant and Mikey asked…”  
“Why am I the last one to find out?” Leo raged, his sapphire eyes blazing. “I'm the leader and he should have told me!”  
“Chill. Ya ain’t the last. Donnie and Dad don’t know….”

“Don’t know what, Raphael?” Splinter said, entering the room.  
Raphael froze at seeing his dad and whispered, “Mikey’s gonna be a dad.”  
Splinter’s eyes widened in shock, he swished his tail from side to side angrily, making his sons tremble, and tapped his cane on the ground. “MICHELANGELO!” he roared. Then he added, “Who else has been sexually active? Raphael? Leonardo? Do I need to have a pep talk about sex with you lot?”  
“Too late for Leo,” Raphael muttered.  
“What was that?” Splinter asked, turning his gaze on his hotheaded son. “Speak up, Raphael."  
“Nothin’, Dad.”  
“You said something. What is it? MICHELANGELO!”

“I had sex, Sensei,” Leo said. “I didn’t use protection, because I thought it was impossible that humans and turtles could have babies together.”  
“YOU CARELESS BOY!” Splinter shouted and backhanded Leo so hard, his head spun. “How could you be so stupid? Michelangelo, I can maybe understand, but you, Leonardo? I thought you knew better. You have greatly disappointed me!”

Leonardo hung his head in shame, as Raphael also bowed his head and studied the floor.

Splinter was furious and returned his attention to Raphael. “I have every confidence you have been intimate with Miss Leia,” Splinter yelled. “Given your passionate nature and blatant disregard for rules! I said that your brothers could have company, but I forbade sexual liaisons. I am disgusted that they have given into their hormones and have not controlled themselves. MICHELANGELO!”  
Mikey entered the room and seeing Leo with his head lowered and Raphael, whose lower lip was quivering, said, “What’s up, Sensei?”  
“I’ll tell you what’s up?” Splinter bellowed and slapped Mikey across his face, making him wince.“Your penis, Michelangelo, and your news that you’re a dad. How could you be so dumb, Michelangelo? Having relations is one thing, but not using protection? I’m incensed! You boys are all a disgrace! To the dojo now!”  
“You promised you wouldn’t say anything, Raphael!” Mikey hollered. “I trusted you!”

“I’m sorry, Mikey. I was…but Leo got it outta me!" Raphael said.

“May I say something, please?” Leia asked.  
Splinter yelled, “Donatello! Miss Leia, this does not concern you. This is a family affair.”

Don came to the lounge and sensing the thick tension, said, “Yes, Sensei?”  
“To the dojo now. I am deeply ashamed of you all,” Splinter said. “There'll be stricter regulations from now on. You can thank yourselves for that.”

Splinter headed to the dojo, followed by the brothers, their shoulders slumped, heads bowed and spirits low, knowing that their punishments would be severe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the support.
> 
> What will the punishments be?


	10. Demotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new leader is announced,

The brothers stood nervously in the dojo, their heads bowed, as they waited for Splinter to speak. Raphael shifted from one foot to the other, earning the wrath of his dad, who tapped him on his shoulder with the cane.

“Raphael, stand still," Splinter said sternly.

The emerald skinned turtle obeyed and snuck a glance at Leo beside him to see what he was doing. Leo’s head was bowed, his lips moving. Is he prayin', Raphael wondered? Is he as scared as us? What's Sensei gonna do?

“You are all a disgrace,” Splinter began. “I have told you repeatedly that Bushido and abstinence is the way of life for a ninja.”  
“Then why did ya encourage us ta have female friends, Sensei?” Raphael asked, looking up. “Surely, ya shoulda foreseen that it'd lead ta somethin’ more. Love perhaps.”  
“Be quiet, Raphael,” Splinter snapped, his eyes flashing.  
“The others don’t got the balls ta talk, but I will. I think ya thought that no one could possibly have feelings for us mutants and it'd only be friendship, but that ain't the case and it pisses ya off, because ya want us isolated and chaste and our sole focus ta be fightin’ yer enemy! That’s all ya want. Not our happiness. Yer also jealous, because ya don’t got a chance at love, like we do.”  
“Raphael!” Splinter warned.  
“Banish me, hit me. I don’t care. It’s all true. We’re nothin’, but puppets ta do yer biddin’. I’m pretty sure I ain’t the only one, who feels this way, but like I said, my brothers are too spineless ta speak up. I ain’t and another thing, Sensei, ya can send the girls away, but we’ll find ways of seein’ them. We will and ain’t nothin’ ya can do ‘bout it,” Raphael said, crossing his arms and looking defiantly at his father. “Ya think a dad would be happy his sons had a chance ta have some semblance of a normal life!”  
“Anyone else want to comment?” Splinter demanded. “How about you, Leonardo?”

“My hormones were out of control and I apologize for my actions, Sensei. I meant no disrespect," Leo said.  
“Are ya nuts, Leo?” Raphael yelled and looked at him in disgust. “Yer apologizin’, because yer in love? That’s fuckin’ twisted. Sensei should be apologizin’ ta us for treatin’ us like kids.”

“We are kids,” Mikey said. “Teenagers doing adults things and being in adult situations that we’re unprepared for, especially me. With me and Renet, it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. We waited for months until we were both ready and we’re scared about the impending birth of the baby, but we love one another and we’ll try and be the best parents we can. I know we’re really young, but we’ll do our best and we’ll have my brothers’ help. Leo wouldn’t have had sex with Karai if he hadn’t thought about the pros and cons of it and if he didn’t really love her. Even though we all despise her, he adores her and she means the world to him. I guess what I’m also saying is that we don’t take relationships and sex lightly, Sensei, and while you don’t approve, it was bound to happen sooner or later. We’re mutants, but we’re also boys, who have urges and desires. Of love, happiness and maybe a family. It’s normal and being so upset, because we crave that is absurd, Sensei. Don’t you want us to be happy?” Mikey asked, turning puppy dog eyes on his dad.  
Splinter sighed and said, “Of course I do, but…”

“Dad,” Donnie said. “Our relationships won’t stop us from being ninjas. That is our job and our relationships are just another dimension of our lives. We need more than just fighting, guts and gore. We need to be loved, to love and to nurture. I love what we do, but I also love being with April. She makes me unbelievably happy and we’re good together. I love my brothers, but it’s not the same. We need companionship on a different scale and it’s not a sin to want and desire that. You had Tang Shen, so why is it so morally wrong that we want and have love?”

“Yeah. Why? Ain’t that hypocritical?” Raphael asked.  
“Be quiet, Raph!” Leo said.  
“Shut up, coward!” Raphael snarled. “At least the resta us can be honest. Ya just suck up. Fearless leader, my ass!”

“Boys!” Splinter said crossly, tapping his cane on the ground. “Enough. Raphael is right, Leonardo."  
“I am?” Raphael said, blinking in surprise.  
"Yes. I was with Tang Shen, so it is ridiculous and hypocritical to expect my sons not to have a romance, however, I was a human back then and you boys are mutants. What I’m trying to say, is that being a human and in love can be complicated, but being a mutant can also be. If not more and I do not wish you boys to be hurt if things do not work out.”  
“That’s just a risk one takes. Be it human or otherwise. Just because yer a human don’t mean things will be hunky-dory, but I also kinda get yer point. It ain’t just the not workin’ out. There’s the babies thing, the fact we’ll never fit into society, never bein' able ta give our girls all they deserve and if things fail, that’s probably it for us, because come on, who'd really want us? Lookin’ the way we do and where we stay? And what can we offer other than our hearts? But, see, Sensei, our girls know that, they accept that, they love us and want us. We want them and while there’s the slim chance things may not work out, there’s the strong possibility they will, so why do ya want us ta throw that away just because things might not work out and ta honor some old ninja code? That ain’t us. Like Donnie said, we’ll honor the ninja way of life in other ways, but abstinence? Give me a break. I like Leia very much and I never thought I would like no one after that newt and what it did. I’m takin’ a real chance on things, I know, but I think it’s gonna be worth it, we’ll be happy together and I couldn’t give her up. I’d sooner run away and I will with her if ya try and force me ta.”

“Whoa, Raph,” Mikey said. “You don’t usually talk so much and what you say is sense, but why do you call Mona an it?”

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it! Please, Sensei,” Raphael pleaded. “Ya can be our chaperone when they come 'round, whatever, but don’t take away our chance at a happy life with women, who really love us.”  
Splinter stroked his whiskers thoughtfully and said, “You are ever passionate, Raphael, but what you have said is true. I am indeed an old fashioned man and you young men live in modern times. I can not prevent you from seeing your girlfriends nor from indulging in amorous actions.”  
“That’s exactly…” Raphael began.  
“Hush, Raphael,” Splinter said. “But as your Sensei and father figure, I can advise you. Michelangelo is paying the price for his irresponsibility. That should be a lesson to you all to use precaution and if you choose to have sexual liaisons in the lair, be discreet. I do not wish to hear you. The curfew of before dawn remains whether it be patrolling the city or going on dates. I do wish to know the nature of your relationships though. Michelangelo, you mentioned that you and Renet will raise the baby together. Any intention to be bonded?”

“Yes, Sensei. We have discussed that and plan to with your permission, but not yet. We’re not quite ready for that next step." Mikey said.  
“I see. Fine and you, Leonardo?” Splinter asked.

“Karai and I aren’t together anymore. It’s for the best. No one liked her anyway,” Leo said, glancing pointedly at Donnie and Raphael, who avoided his scrutiny.  
Splinter missed it and said, “Perhaps you will meet someone else. Perhaps, Miss Leia."

“No!” Raphael piped up, green eyes blazing. “She’s mine, Sensei!”  
“Perhaps you and Leonardo could share her, my son. Turtles aren’t monogamous in the wild," Splinter said.  
“We’re not in the fuckin’ wild and she’s my girl only! Excuse my French, but she’s mine and she don’t want him. Just me.”  
“Calm down, Raphael. It was just a suggestion.”  
“A crappy one. Leia’s mine and we plan on gettin’ bonded. Not now. It’s too soon, but we will someday and we wanna have babies. Tons of them.”

“Sensei,” Leo said. “Raph’s right. Leia likes him and they’re good together.”

“Where will you live, Raph?” Donnie said.  
“Wherever she wants.”

“You’d leave us, Raph?” Leo asked.  
“I wouldn’t wanna, but if Leia wanted ta go back home and live there, yeah, I’d go. I’d do anythin’ ta make her happy.”

“And your intentions, Donatello?” Splinter asked.  
Donnie blushed and said, “Me and April had a secret bonding ceremony. We just said a few words and consider ourselves bonded already, so we wouldn’t need another one. We’re mates and plan on being so forever.”

“How could you not tell us, dude?” Mikey asked.  
“I knew Dad would freak out,” Donnie said. “And you suck at keeping secrets. Raph would be angry and mope, because he's all alone and Leo would tell me that I should wait until I’m older, so we kept it a secret.”

“If things still go well between you two, we will have a formal ceremony when you’re eighteen,” Splinter said. “With all of us present. We love you and it’s only fitting we should be there on your special day.”  
“Wow. Thanks, Dad,” Donnie said and smiled.

“Do I gotta wait until I’m eighteen too?” Raphael asked.  
“Yes,” Splinter said. “Raphael, I know you do not want to, but so much can happen. Feelings can change and so can circumstances. Some beyond our control. You thought Mona Lisa and you would stay together and that went pear-shaped, so it’s better to wait.”  
"Yer right, but I think Leia’s gonna be different. We'll be together even when we're like six hundred. Donnie says that bein' mutants means we’ll live for hundreds of years.”  
“I hope you are right. I assume you’ve been intimate with Miss Leia."  
“No. My big brothers have all done the deed, but I ain't done it. I’ve been waitin’ for someone special and that's Leia. We wanna do things proper. Date, court, become bonded and then have babies.”  
“Guess you are old fashioned too,” Splinter said with a smile.  
“Truthfully, I wanna fuck her hard,” Raphael said and grinned, as dad scowled at his crass language. “But we barely know one another. I also wanna ask her dad for permission ta marry her. Leia would love that and it'd make her dad respect me more for bein’ such a gentleman. So all Leia and I'll do is kissin' and huggin'. I can control my desires, unlike some people!”

His brothers blushed.

“You and gentlemanly don’t go in the same sentence, Raph," Leo said.  
Raphael glowered at Leo and said, “I can be sweet and carin', Leo. Love changes people and I'll be the best mate and soulmate ta my Leia. Ya will see.”

“I never expected such politeness and respect from you, Raphael,” Splinter said. “And for you to control your desires. You are the most passionate of your brothers and it is a shock. That makes me so proud of you, my son. You are noble.”  
“Gosh. Thanks, Dad,” Raphael said and flushed.  
“All qualities a leader should possess. While I accept that it is normal for young men to fall in love and to lose control of themselves, I find it admirable when they do not succumb and choose to wait. You please me very much and I wish for you to be the new leader and clan leader when I die.”

The brothers' Jaws dropped and Raphael’s green eyes flew wide in surprise.

"Me, Sensei?" Raphael said in astonishment. "What 'bout Leo?"  
“Leonardo has displeased me. Both with his lack of control and spinelessness. You are fearless and noble, even if you are a bit vulgar at times. Will you accept?”  
“Hell yeah, Sensei!” Raphael said, pumping his fist in jubilation.

Incensed he was demoted and even more so that his youngest brother was now leader, Leo said coolly, “Congrats, littlest brother. You always wanted this, but it won't last. Your rashness and temper will be the death of us all and as for Leia, I don't see that panning out, especially as you seem to prefer the company of boys. That’s right, guys. Mona’s a boy and Raphael here was convinced she was a girl. How blind and dumb, can one be?” Leo said and chuckled. “That’s right, Raph. I went to your room earlier to get a book and I saw your notebook and read it. I wasn’t going to say anything, but forcing me to dump Karai and now my demotion? You’ve gone too far, so I’ll tell everyone about it and I don’t give a shit if you’re embarrassed or angry. You like boys. Why don’t you just grow a fucking spine and accept it, instead of using poor Leia as your beard? And it still makes me think that you have a thing for me!

The tension was thick as oatmeal, as the family digested the news, wondering how Raphael would react.

Pain, betrayal and fury etched on his face, green eyes blazing, Raphael reached for his sai in his obi and lunged at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N After this heavy betrayal, can Leo and Raph mend bridges? Will Raph ever forgive him?


	11. Raphael's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension between Leo and Raph results in something completely unexpected.

Leo deftly avoided Raphael and they circled one another, Raphael growling.

“Boys!” Splinter said, stepping in between them. “Enough! You are brothers! Have you forgotten?”  
“He ain’t no brother of mine,” Raphael hissed and spat in the direction of his brother.

“Got that right,” Leo said hotly. “No one would want to be related to a crazed brute like you!”

Raphael’s nostrils flared, hatred etched on his handsome face, and he said, “Move outta the way, Sensei!”  
“I will not,” Splinter said firmly. “You are brothers and should act as such. Do not go down the same path as me and the Shredder. We were once like brothers until we both fell in love with the same woman. Saki was jealous and provoked me until one day I could not handle the insults anymore. I fought back and Tang Shen paid the ultimate price for my sins when Shredder burned my house down. Stop. Do you really want to do this, my sons? Fight one another? You are brothers, who love and need one another. Leonardo and Raphael, you know I am right.”  
“He started!” Raphael snapped. “By tellin’ me I like boys. I had no damn clue Mona was a boy. Ya think I’d really have been interested if I'd known? Hell no! I like girls.”

“You wouldn’t think so the way you’re always interfering in my love life,” Leo said irately. “Makes me think you like me.”

“I don’t care who started it,” Splinter said. “This ends now and not in blood shed. You are brothers.”

“Maybe yer gay, Leo,” Raphael retorted. “Yer always thinkin’ I’m after ya. Do ya secretly want me? The only reason I interfere is because I don’t wanna see ya hurt by that fuckin’ bitch. She don’t love ya. I see the way she behaves when ya ain’t 'round.”  
“What do you mean, Raphael?” Leo demanded.

“Language!” Splinter said crossly.

“Should we say something, Don?” Mikey whispered.  
“She’s hit on me a couple of times and tried to kiss me when you haven’t been around, Leo,” Don said. “Raph saw. We didn’t want to say anything, because we knew you wouldn’t believe us. No one wants to know that their girlfriend's a skank.”

Leo’s shoulders sagged, dejection evident on his face and he bolted out of the lair and past an astonished Leia.

Raphael still loved Leo, even though he pissed him off a lot and he hated seeing Leo upset. He raced after his brother and called over his shoulder, “Leia, just got somethin’ ta sort out.”

XXXX

Raphael soon located his brother running through the sewers.

“Stop, Leo. We’ve gotta talk," Raphael said.  
“There’s nothing to discuss, Raphael,” Leo said and stopped. He said without turning around, ”You were right about Karai and I was a fool for thinking she'd ever love someone like me. You happy now? You were fucking right. I was stupid!”  
Hell, Leo. I ain’t happy I’m right. I want ya ta be happy and ta be with someone, who loves and deserves ya,” Raphael said advancing and placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
Leo stiffened and said, “That’s not going to happen. She was my only chance.” Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he choked out, “I loved her. I did everything I could to make her happy and she didn’t love me. How could she if she was flirting with Don?”  
Raphael gently turned his brother around and said, “Remember when I was cut up ‘bout the newt? I stayed in my room listenin’ ta angry, loud, metal music and sulked for months?”  
“How could we forget? That’s what you’ve done most of your life. Brood.”  
“Yeah. Well, ya told me that the newt didn’t deserve me and that I’d meet someone, who did and who loved me. I have. Ya will too. Yer a great guy, Leo, even if yer a pain in the shell sometimes. Yer smart, loyal, dedicated, passionate, carin'. I admire ya and yer my hero. Ya always have been.”  
“I am?” Leo said in surprise. “I thought you hated me.”  
“I couldn’t hate ya, bro. Ya piss me off when yer so lame, but hate ya? No. I love ya. That thing ya said ‘bout Mona really stung and was a cheap shot, but I still love ya and I shouldn’t have initiated the fightin’. I should have addressed it in a more civil way, but I let my temper get the best of me. I’m still workin’ on that.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Raph. You were only reacting. I was in the wrong and shouldn’t have said those things. Can you forgive me?”  
“I can, but don’t go snoopin’ in my stuff again either,” Raphael said, removing his hand.  
“I won’t. So we cool now?”  
“Yeah, Fearless,” Raphael said with a smile and pulled his brother in for a hug.  
“Hey, Raph, you may have been right about one thing.”  
“What?”  
"I thought a lot about life before Karai and what it'd be like if we never met girls. The obvious answer was that if I never found one and you didn’t was that we’d be mates. We’re two sides of the same coin and though we drive one another crazy at times, we’d make things work.”  
“I know, Leo. Ya said ya’d date me,” Raphael said, pulling away and wondering why his brother was mentioning it again. “But that ain’t…”  
“Well, I’m alone now.”  
“I ain’t, so ya can get that outta yer head. Got it?” Raphael said furiously. “I love Leia. We're gonna work out and yer gonna find someone. Maybe Leia knows someone perfect for ya.”

Leo’s reply was to cup his brother’s cheek and to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Raphael was stunned, blinking in amazement, frozen.

“Something for you to think about if your relationship fails, Raphie.”

Raphael recovered from his shock, grabbed his brother, kissed him passionately and pulled his mask tails down, which deepened the kiss. Tongues danced and saliva was swapped, as the kissing intensified.

Raphael pulled away and said breathlessly, “That was real nice and if things don’t work out, I’ll…We’ll…”

Leo kissed him again, making the emerald skinned turtle shiver and causing butterflies in his chest. He’d never expected that to happen with Leo. Not Mr. High and Mighty.

I'm screwed, Raphael thought. He’s givin’ me plenty ta think ‘bout. I love Leia, but now I’m feelin’ things ‘bout Leo I shouldn’t feel. He’s my brother and yet it don’t feel wrong and…Leia. Is this cheatin’? Gonna tell her what happened and be honest.

Leo reached out a hand between Raphael’s legs and began to play with his tail, making the hothead gasp in surprise and then moan. Raphael was very sensitive there. He suddenly felt warmth pooling in his groin area and he released pheromones.

Leo smelled his arousal and grinned. “Like that, Raphie?”  
“Uh, Leo! Ya should stop. We need…”

Leo ignored his brother's protests and kissed him again. Then he focused his attention on Raphael’s slit, stroking it until he dropped down with a loud growl, his purple ten inch dick semi erect and oozing precum.

“You’re huge,” Leo whispered and pumped Raphael, watching, as his eyes grew hazy with lust and closed, his cheeks flushed.  
“Leo, we should…”

Leo dropped to his knees and took in Raphael’s now erect dick, its veins pulsating. He began to suck, glancing up at his brother, who was no longer protesting, lost in the moment. He sucked, taking it all the way in without gagging and sucked faster. A low rumble rose up in Raphael’s chest and Leo smiled inwardly, knowing that he was causing Raphael intense pleasure and that he was Raphael’s first sexual experience.

A few minutes later, Raphael climaxed and with a loud churr, shot his essence down his brother’s throat.

Panting heavily and opening his eyes, Raphael pulled out and said, “We shouldn’t have done that.”  
Leo ignored him and set to work licking his dick clean. Then he stood up, planted a kiss on Raphael’s lips and said, “It felt good, didn’t it?”  
“That ain't the point, Leo. I got a girlfriend! I love her and I cheated. This wasn’t supposed ta happen!”  
“I understand, but did it feel wrong to you?”  
“No. It felt right and perfect and ya were wonderful and…I loved it so much. I wanna go again now. Fuck. I’m a bastard.”  
Leo stood up and said, "You're not. You're perfection and you deserve to feel good. Leia doesn’t have to know, Raph. We’ll keep it a secret between us.”>br /> “I….”

Leo pushed Raphael up against the wall, his breath tickling Raphael’s face, and whispered, “I’m going to blow your mind. You want this, Raph, don’t you? You want me?”  
“Leo, we should…”  
“Do you want to feel good and do you want me?” Leo asked and nipped at Raphael's collarbone, making him whine and tilt his head to one side, giving Leo better access.  
“Yeah, but, Leia.”  
Leo stuck a finger into Raphael’s slit, making the hothead hiss at the unexpected intrusion. “Relax, Raph. It’s going to feel amazing. Do you trust me?”  
“Leo….we’re movin’ too fast! Leo!”  
“You want this, Raph,” Leo said, moving his finger inside of Raphael.

The temperamental turtle felt unexpected pleasure at the sensation and rocked back and forth on it. Leo beamed and when he felt Raphael was prepped, he lined up his own throbbing dick with Raphael’s entrance and pushed inside of him.

“Gah! Leo! It hurts!” Raphael mewled. “We should stop!”  
“It won’t for long, little bro!” Leo said and kissed his temple. “Just relax and enjoy it.”  
“Leo...Fuck! Fuck! Stop!”

Leo thrust in harder and deeper and Raphael’s agonized cries soon turned to groans of ecstasy when Leo hit his prostate, stabbing it repeatedly and sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. That and the blowjob had been the most incredible things Raphael had ever experienced. He didn’t want to stop.

Raphael closed his eyes and churred. This is heaven, he thought. I should feel ashamed it’s with Leo, but I don’t.

“Am I hurting you, Raphie?” Leo asked.  
“Not no more. Feels fuckin’ good. Ya inside a me.”  
“Tell me you’re mine, Raphie. Mine.”  
"Ah, Leo! Fuck faster!”  
“Tell me!” Leo demanded, pounding faster.  
“Yers, Leo! I’m yers!”  
“Good boy.”

A few minutes later, Leo climaxed, emptying his hot seed inside of his brother, and pulled out. Raphael came a minute later, his essence painting his plastron white. Their cheeks were flushed and they were panting.

Basking in the afterglow, they realized that things had irrevocably changed between them and neither regretted it.

“Maybe we could work somethin’ out,” Raphael said and smiled. “But I don’t wanna keep it a secret from Leia. She deserves ta know. The resta the family don't gotta know. I ain't ashamed of this, us, but Sensei would frown ‘pon it.”  
“No regrets? Did I hurt you badly?”  
“None and a little. My tail and ass sting.”  
“I’m sorry, Raph. I went overboard. I shouldn’t have…”  
“Hey. They’ll heal. No biggie. I loved it and wanna go again real soon. Tonight if we get a chance ta be alone, but I wanna top then."  
“All right. So, what are we now?”  
“We’re mates,” Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Leo’s.  
Leo beamed and said, “We should go home.”  
“Yeah. I gotta say somethin'. If Leo ain't okay with this, we'll have ta end it. Ya understand?”  
“I do, Raph.”  
“Good. Let’s go home. I need ta take a long, hot shower and ta get yer jizz offa me before anyone smells it.”  
Leo kissed him and whispered, “To new beginnings.”  
“Ta new beginnings, Fearless.”

The brothers made their way home.

Raphael thought, Fearless and I fucked. I still can’t believe it and the funny thing is I want it again. Maybe I’m bi and I’m okay with that, but what will Leia think? Will she be revolted or think it hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos.
> 
> Bet you didn't see that coming lol. How will Leia take it? And will the others learn about it?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Will he get what he wants?


End file.
